My Lullaby
by nekomi99
Summary: What happens when you bring a coven of vampires and a pack of werewolves to the Warring States Era? A whole lot of trouble. Pairings: KagSessOC, Inu?, SanMir, EdBel, EmRosa, CarlisEsm, JaspAlic, and JacRen InuyashaXTwilight!
1. Chapter 1

**My Lullaby**

TwilightXInuyasha

What happens when you bring a coven of vampires and a pack of werewolves to the Warring States Era? A whole lot of trouble. **Pairings:** (??) (That's for the reviewers to decide)

I haven't read Breaking Dawn yet. (I found out my mom bought it for me for christmas already so...I'll be hunting around the house for it...) **T****his fanfiction will be up to the end of the third book. Once I get my hands on the fourth book, I promise I will make changes. But for now, just bare with me.**

Since this a fanfiction story, I will **not always** be following events that happen in Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Inuyasha.

***If you haven't read past Twilight, you might not want to read this fanfiction.***

"Normal Talking"

'_Thoughts/Flashbacks'_

_**'Foreshadow for Alice'**_

_***VOTE NOW* for the pairings you want! Go to my polls or Vote**** in your reviews.  
**_

* * *

**Chapter One: Forks**

A branch scratched against the window pane, causing the eighteen year old girl to stir in her sleep. Her lover opened the window to snap the pieces of the branch so it would not disturb the girl. Once he was satisfied, he went back to the bed and softly wrapped his arms around the girl's body. The ring he gave, Bella Swan, flashed miraculously on her left hand and he slightly smiled to himself remembering when he properly proposed to her in his room. Her charm bracelet that Jacob Black gave her, also caught his attention. He scowled recalling all the times Jacob's scent impeded his nose. The smell of wet dog was never his favourite scent. It made him wretch.

Bella stirred in his arms. It was like she could sense his discomfort. After the fight against the Newborns, they sent out the invitations for the wedding. Bella's father, Charlie, wasn't very enthusiastic when he heard the news. It was his fault Charlie didn't like him. After he left Bella, chief Swan was reluctant to ever consider him good for her. (_New Moon_)

"Edward..." Bella muttered in her sleep. Edward looked down at her face. She was beautiful. Her brown hair framed her pale face and her delicate body curled up against his body. He breathed in her delicious scent of jasmine and honey. The thought of losing her scared him, she was his life. If anything happened to her, he would go back to Italy and beg the Volturi to kill him. Without her, life as an immortal being was hardly worth living.

Edward bent his head down to give Bella a quick kiss on the forehead. He could hear Charlie's footsteps coming towards her room. With a blink of an eye, Edward vanished from sight, closing the window so her father would not suspect anything. He sat in one of the nearby trees, hidden behind leaves.

He could see Charlie peek into Bella's room, then closing the door again. Edward heard Charlie go back to his room and once he heard his snoring again, he soundlessly snuck back through the window and laid back down beside his fiancée, smirking.

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan 2008**

The constant clicking from the ball point pen, went unnoticed by her grade twelve biology teacher. To be honest, even the spit balls plastered on the back of the teacher's head didn't seem to disturb him from his teaching. Kagome Higurashi glanced towards to the clock on the wall, sighing, '_another forty-five minutes to go..._' Looking towards the window on her left, she thought about what her friends were doing back in the feudal era. Mainly, her thoughts were revolving around whether Inuyasha was not injured in one of his reckless fights. The clouds that were once white are now replaced with dark looming grey clouds.

'_Maybe I should buy some ramen after school. Inuyasha went through four eighteen packs in one day..._' Kagome tapped the end of the pen against her chin.

"Higurashi, is there something of interest outside that you would like to share with us?" Kagome silently gasped. Her face started to blush from embarrassment.

"No, sir." Kagome replied almost immediately. The teacher's face reminded her of a prune that went bad. He had a really bad sun burn and his face was wrinkled beyond belief. She got shivers every time she had to look at him. Most of the time she would look at something on the wall behind his over-sized head.

"Then pay attention. Next time, you won't be so lucky." When he turned his head around, Kagome rolled her eyes. Thank kami he was her teacher for only another couple of days.

After her last class, she rushed to her locker grabbing her backpack, slammed her locker shut, and dodged the crowd of teens and teachers. When she arrived outside the school, she saw a man wearing a cloak resting at the base of an old willow tree by the side walk. He a had blond hair with unnatural pale skin, prominent cheek bones and sapphire eyes that marveled like the colours in a galaxy. The mysterious person had a frightful attractiveness that begged for her to touch him to see if he was actually real.

His eyes dangerously glared at her, like she was a mere insect upon the ground that he stood on. Time stopped as he began to make his way towards her. Kagome tried to move her legs, but failed. The hostile look in his eyes sent shivers coursing down her spine. She could not tear her eyes away from his gorgeous sapphire orbs. Her lungs felt tight and sore like she was holding her breath. Frost grew on the June grass and the air became thick with fog. All this because she looked him in the eyes.

Kagome felt no power influenced by any demonic auras or shikon shards.

His lips curved into a slight smirk and before she could comprehend what he was doing, he was gone.

She clutched her heart, gasping for air and a tear escaped her eye. People walked around her, giving her odd looks or whispering things among other friends. Kagome scanned the school grounds. Nothing. He was nowhere insight. As if he was not even there in the beginning. What was he?

Taking one shaky step forward she began her long trek home, looking behind her every ten seconds.

* * *

"Inuyasha, cease you worries. I'm positive Lady Kagome is in good hands." a black haired monk with violet robes and a golden staff chided with a silver inu-hanyou.

"Shut up, monk. You know what I mean." Inuyasha scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. Miroku sighed, it was bad enough that Inuyasha was too dense to acknowledge the obvious bond between himself and Kagome. It had been two full years since they started the hunt for Naraku and the jewel shards. Inuyasha still runs off to Kikyo, Kohaku is still controlled by Naraku, and Sesshomaru changed Rin into a full blooded Inu youkai.

Inuyasha paced in front of Miroku not convinced about Kagome's safety. It was his job to protect her at all times, but her traveling to the future hindered his job of protecting her. Not only that, but it slowed down the hunt for the jewels. It's been two years since they officially started to look for jewel fragments, and so far they only collected six.

_'Why can't Kagome understand that every time she takes a trip back to the future for 'sk-ool', Naraku becomes stronger_.' Inuyasha complained to himself.

"Hey Inuyasha! Kagome's back!" A young kitsune jumped excitedly while running over to the said girl.

Inuyasha sprang from his spot, rehearsing his tirade. When he got to the well he began his speech with: "It's about f***ing time wench. Do you kn—" The girl in front of him crashed down on the ground shaking. She looked absolutely terrified. Inuyasha could smell the faint scent of salt and her heart wildly pounding in her chest.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha tried to embrace the weeping girl to comfort her, but her reaction surprised him. Kagome flinched away from his touch. It was like she had been attacked physically, but she was only attacked mentally. The power that was held over her was like her life was flashing before her eyes. The cold feeling overwhelmed her senses and she felt like she was already dead.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried, noticing his adoptive mother in shock.

"S-s-o c-c-col-d..." Kagome trembled for the right words. Inuyasha kneeled down to her height and tried to comfort her again. To Kagome, every advance he was making towards her felt like when she couldn't move her body—could not get away from the man, if he was even considered a man at all. When Inuyasha touched her arms, Kagome felt the warmth on his hands and did not flinch away like she did before. Inuyasha finally embraced her, soothing her cries.

"Inuyasha...is my Okasan going to be okay?" Shippo tugged on the corner of Inuyasha's sleeve, concerned.

"Yeah, Shippo...she'll be alright. Listen Shippo, tell Kaede to make some tea for Kagome." Inuyasha replied hastily. He wasn't sure what was wrong with Kagome, but he knew that whatever it was, she would eventually tell him so he could protect her. Right now, she needed to be taken care of.

"I-inu-ya-sha...cold, frost, can't move, sapphire..." Kagome mumbled out loud as she clutched on to the front of his haori. Inuyasha tried to decipher what she said, but could not come up with anything.

'_Don't worry Kagome, I'll kill whoever did this to you!_'

..............................................

"Lady Kaede! Lady Kaede! Okasan's in trouble! Make tea!" Shippo ran inside the hut yelling at her to help. Kaede immediately set up a sleeping mat and placed a pot over the fire.

"Shippo, slow down." Kaede complained. Shippo stopped running around the hut and began to explain what happened to Kagome when she arrived back into their time.

"Whatever happened to Kagome, must have something to do with demons." Kaede pondered.

"But, Kagome said demons no longer exist in her time." Shippo countered.

Kaede finished making the tea for Kagome and placed it near the sleeping mat. '_Could a demon have passed through from this time to Kagome's?'_

Suddenly the flap to the hut was pushed aside roughly to present Inuyasha carrying Kagome's body into the hut. Inuyasha gently laid Kagome down on the sleeping mat. He took off his haori and placed it over her head and shoulders. She was still shaking and her skin turned from a creamy to ashen colour. Her temperature dropped and she was as a cold as an icicle.

"Kami! Who could have done this to young Kagome?" Kaede asked in disbelief as she dabbed a warm wet cloth across Kagome's forehead. Sweat beads covered Kagome's face as she fell into unconsciousness.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cradled her face in his hands trying to jostle her lightly so she would wake up.

"Inuyasha!" Sango and Miroku arrived immediately at his side. "What happened to Kagome?" Sango asked with worry. She had never seen her sister so ghostly pale in the time that she traveled with her.

"I don't know what's wrong. When I got to her she collapsed to the ground, shaking." Inuyasha tried to explain.

"Lady Kaede, do you have any clues as to what made Kagome like this?" Miroku inquired, while sensing no evil in Kagome's aura.

"I am afraid, I do not know. Alas, she has gone into a temporary state of shock. I would advise ye to give Kagome some space. Her subconscious mind is in some sort of paranoia. Kagome, could be in trouble if she does not calm down. Being a miko she can send herself into a indefinite coma." Kaede mixed some exotic herbs into a bowl and poured them into the pot that she used to make the tea.

"So, she could stay like this forever?" Inuyasha asked worried over his best friend still holding her head in his hands. Why didn't he listen to his instincts instead of the monk. Kagome might go into a coma and it was all his fault for not being there for her when she was in trouble. Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts when Kagome started to stir and more beads of sweat formed on her face. Was she having a nightmare?

"Frost on the grass. Man coming closer—can't move—help!" Kagome's voice got louder as she talked in her subconscious state. "Sapphire eyes—handsome—blonde hair...he's going to get—" Inuyasha growled loudly. A man attacked her, he knew that. Was he demon from this time? What did he do to her? He wanted to know now, but Kagome spoke in incomplete sentences so he couldn't comprehend what she was saying.

"Aye, Kagome could stay like this for a long time. Bt we must give her care and time. She must fight this on her own for now." Kaede said with solemn.

Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head. He couldn't help Kagome and it was his fault for failing as her protector.

* * *

**I think that's good for the first chapter. I always write longer chapters after the first chapter so keep checking for updates.**

**Remember to vote and I will _not_ make any pairings happen until I at least get enough votes. I am waiting because I am avoiding female characters acting like sluts by liking practically all the male characters! **

**Next chapter:**

**Forks, Washington**

**(Starts off with a Alice and Jasper)**

**I saw Twilight the movie when it came out on the first day, the meadow scene...don't even get me started...it could have been better. The book is obviously a lot better! But I sure love Robert Pattinson as Edward Cullen :D**

**Remember to Review!..and vote :D (Ok, I'm annoying myself! )**


	2. Chapter 2

My Lullaby

Chapter 2: What Happens In Your Dreams Happens In Reality

_**So Far We Have...**_

_**Jabob/Kagome...1 **_

_**Edward/Kagome...1**_

_**Sess/Kag...1**_

_**Mir/San...1**_

_**Inu/Kag...0 (Yeah!...to be honest I'm getting tired of this pairing)**_

_**Koug/Kag...0 **_

**I decided to leave****...Jasp/Alice, Ros/Em, Carl/Esme, Ed/Bella, and I'm not so sure about Sam/Emily...(by that I mean not sure if I want to include them)**

**I am done reading Breaking Dawn! Renesmee...so adorable!!! **

**I changed my mind! If you haven't read the "whole" Twilight Saga, don't read this fanfiction! I'm adding Breaking Dawn to the list! **

_**Again, if you want different pairings vote in reviews or polls! I promise I will NOT switch pairings throughout the chapters! Feel free to offer pairings or characters that you want in this story.**_

* * *

***Note*--** Sections in _italics_ are supposed to be Kagome's dreams while she is still in a coma...(and for Jacob's wolf form).

Sections in **Bold **are for Alice Cullen's visions.

Sections in normal writing text, are strictly used in present time. Anything used in past tense will be labeled as a flashback and also in italics.

* * *

**Last Time:** "Aye, Kagome could stay like this for a long time. But we must give her care and time. She must fight this on her own for now." Kaede said with solemn.

Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head. He couldn't help Kagome and it was his fault for failing as her protector.

**This Time:** Alice Cullen opened the door to her yellow Porsche. Jasper Hale, her "husband" (mate), got into the passengers side. Alice popped open the sun visor and glanced at her hair through the mirror. Her hair cut short like a pixie hair style. Jasper waited patiently for Alice to start the car, but she never did. Jasper watched as Alice closed her eyes and her breathing increased. He never disturbed her while she was in one of her vision states. When she reopened her eyes, they held confusion and curiosity. Jasper opened his mouth to ask her what she saw, but stopped for Alice to explain.

"That was weird. I saw a foreign girl in front of our house." Alice frowned slightly. One of the disadvantages for her 'special' ability was that the visions were not always accurate. One change of decision could change the future instantly. Jasper cocked his head to the side in question. "Could this girl be a possible threat?"

Alice chewed her lip in concentration. Her hands wrapped firmly on the stirring wheel and her foot hovering just slightly above the gas pedal.

"I am not sure, but we should tell the others. This will be of great interest to them." She replied. Jasper sighed and nodded in agreement. It was always one problem after another. They just fought for Renesmee's life. Now, there was yet another possible threat.

"Edward's going to absolutely love this!" Jasper said sarcastically.

Before the average human eye could blink, Alice was already speeding down a street that headed in the direction of their headquarters.

* * *

_**Somewhere in the Eastern lands.........(dream)**_

_"Would you pick up the pace, wench! You're slowing us down! By now, Naraku probably has more than half of the jewel completed." Inuyasha growled out loudly._

_I glared at the back of Inuyasha's head. 'That's IT!' I couldn't help but clench my fists, the urge to wring his neck in my hands intensified and I could feel my body lower into a crouching position. The feeling of his blood running down his neck and into my mouth intrigued me. My eye sight turned red and the scent of his blood pulsing through his veins tempted me. Imagining all the different ways I could kill him without spilling one drop of his blood made me give a silent groan of desire. _

_Just less than a second. That's all it would take. No one would even notice that I would have moved. The pack, didn't even notice the change of my movements. All except Shippo and Kirara. Since they were demons, they were naturally stronger than humans and they could watch me faster than my kind ever could. Although, demons tasted awful to many vampires. Their blood did not carry enough iron like humans do. Demons were equal to vampires in stamina, agility, intelligence, and speed. I always wanted to test whether my kind was stronger than demons ever since my first day as a newborn. My first priority though was to gain control of myself. Then I would search out none other than the Lord Sesshomaru to test my theory. With these thoughts, my desire to fight with Sesshomaru over ruled my desire to destroy the half-breed. I glared at Inuyasha one last time. 'Next time you won't be so lucky.'_

_The other desires of control were immediately destroyed as the adrenaline for a fight guided me towards Sesshomaru. The humans, especially the half demon would have to be distracted, so I looked over a Shippo quickly. If he could distract Inuyasha long enough, I would be able to make a clean break for the forest. Shippo sensed my eyes on him. I could tell he was frightened. Ever since I changed into a new born, he avoided me as much as possible. I walked quickly and whispered with the softness of the cool breeze, my voice chiming like soft bells. "Shippo, distract Inuyasha for me. Use your fox magic, I need to hunt."_

_Shippo quivered from my breath against his sensitive ear. He was truly afraid and it hurt me to see him tremble in fear. Kirara hissed at me, taking a protective stance in front of the poor kit. He petted Kirara trying to calm her. Kirara backed down, but stayed close to Shippo._

_The little kitsune jumped off and took one of his spinning tops out of his pocket. Twirling it once in his small hand, Shippo ran up close from behind Inuyasha and attacked. The hanyou, was taken off guard and crashed to the ground with the top spinning on his back. _

_"Arg! Shippo, you brat! Get this damn thing off of me!"_

_I smiled at Shippo, grateful for his diversion. The attacked started to slow down. I snapped out of it and ran before Inuyasha would notice anything out of the ordinary. I acted too late and I knew it would be a matter of seconds before Shippo's spinning top stopped attacking Inuyasha, so I shouted the one thing that came to my mind._

_ "SIT!" His ears flattened against his skull making it blend in with his hair. His yelp, echoed for miles, and his crater was deep enough for a tree to be planted._

_"Kagome!" I heard his muffled complaint. _

_"Inuyasha-baka!" I murmured as I took off towards the forest. Within half a second, I was already out of Inuyasha's radius. I breathed in the pine tree scents and ran in the direction of the western lands._

**

* * *

**

**As Kagome had this dream, a month has passed in reality.**

* * *

_I looked down the well. An ominous feeling crept down my spine. It was like the weather could feel the tension in the atmosphere because the clouds began to darken. Something was going to happen. A snarl ripped from my chest, the scent of the well shifted and I could smell the magic coming off of the well. Sparks detached my hands from the wood. It was weird because even in my immortal form, the wood burned me and I grimaced. I glared at the well, then as if my glare had penetrated its surface, it burst into flames. I was shocked beyond belief. Looking around me, I wondered if anyone saw that. Maybe I wasn't going crazy. I shook my head. The well was burning and I was just standing here like an idiot. My head felt dizzy and my throat was dry and tight. It was until I actually felt the nausea take over that I realized the one way to get home was being taken away from me. I sprinted to the blazing wood. There was no water located nearby. I looked towards the village and blinked. I had a fire extinguisher in my bag! Why didn't I think of that before? _

_Once I came back to the well, I was appalled. There was the well—in perfect condition. The wood looked like it had been polished and changed slightly. Instead of the sacred tree wood, it was made of light elm. Engravings were etched in the wood and from the looks of it, was written in some kind of old english. The well was decorated with english calligraphy and designs. The wood was nicely carved, curling at the top and bottom corners. The edges were designed like ancient greek pillars. The sides were designed with much more precision. It looked like one of those metallic holograms where if you stood in a different spot, the images would change slightly. Just as I moved over, the images changed showing me pictures of a place that looked expensive. The images were of a large white house with glass windows and steps leading to the front porch. There were ten people inside the house, half male and the other half female. Each one of them had the same pale and beautiful appearance as myself, except the tall and tanned man with long dark brown hair. He looked human, but something in his aura told me otherwise. The first man out of the five, looked like he was the leader. His hair was blond and he looked slightly older than the rest of them. He held a woman who look about the same age as him. She had brown hair. The second male was muscular and had a short, dark brown hair style. He held the blonde girl close. The blonde girl looked gorgeous. The third male had short, wavy blond hair he had his arms wrapped around the short brown haired girl. _

_The last male, caught my eye. He was the only one who looked like he was a family in a family. He wrapped his arms around the girl with straight, brown hair and brown eyes and had his eyes staring lovingly down at the little girl. The little girl boggled my mind. She looked so adorable. Her face was a mix between the two parents. Her hair in ringlets and her face still had baby fat. She was the most beautiful toddler I have ever seen. It made me jealous of the little family. They were happy and there love for one another made me yearn for a little family of my own. Made me remember how many times I fantasied Inuyasha and myself having children of our own, but that was one the vague memories I had from my mortal life. God, how wrong was I to fantasize Inuyasha as a father. Of all the things he did to Shippo. _

_All of a sudden, the little girl started to reach towards me. It was as if she could see me. Could they see me? _

_In that moment, I could feel myself walking closer to the well. When I was close enough, I could feel the little girl's reach as a magnetic pull. I fell into the well. (What a surprise there)._

_I could feel the magic shift in the well. The lights were green and pink instead of blue. The well's magic of spiritual powers were no longer holy. It felt tainted with something that smelled oddly like a demon's scent combined with my altered scent of roses and jasmine. One my feet touched the ground. I jumped out of the well in one fluid movement and surveyed my new surroundings. There in front of me was the large white house I saw on the well. I stumbled back a few steps. All I knew was, I was definitely not in the feudal era anymore. I walked cautiously up to the house, there was no sound. Which was unusual because I could smell the scents of exactly ten people. I walked up the porch steps and rang the doorbell. I heard it, that was a good sign. I waited three minutes for someone to open the door, but no one came. I peered into the windows, and there were the ten people frozen still. The small family looked like they were arguing with the tall, tanned, muscular man. The blonde girl looked like she was laughing at the tanned man. The other muscular man was looking excited and the rest of them looked like they were discussing something that was important._

_I looked for the child, and it amazed me to see her smiling and looking straight at me, not blinking. Her hands were still reaching for me. 'Cute kid, but creepy too.' I thought._

_'What am I doing here anyway? Shouldn't I be at home where the well should have taken me. I don't even know these people. What's with the time here? It's stuck. Maybe it's me. I have to be the only one who can go through time, does that mean I can freeze time as well?' _

_'Let's see, how would I be able to unfreeze time?' Ten solid minutes passed as I tried to think of ways to 'unfreeze' time. I tried going inside the house and making a lot of noise. Poking them. Drawing mustaches, black eyes, whiskers, busy eyebrows, etc. on their faces with black permanent marker. (Only Renesmee, Rosalie, Bella, Alice, and Esme were saved from the marker attack)._

_'Great. I'm out of ideas.' I sighed with exasperation. What if they were stuck like this forever? How am I supposed to help them. The only thing I knew was the well wouldn't have sent me here for nothing. There had to be something I must have to fix or see._

_My thoughts went back to the little girl. Maybe she could help since she was the one who dragged me down here. I went inside the house again, laughing hard at the men's faces. When I got to the little girl, she was facing me instead of the window this time. For some unknown reason I bent down and let her hands touch my cheeks. The girl was immediately unfrozen and she giggled softly at my expression. She just showed me her whole life with one touch. Renesmee was her name, pretty. I now called them by their names. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, Bella, and Jacob. It surprised me that they are vampires too and as for Jacob, I probably would have never guessed he was a werewolf._

_I remembered that Renesmee showed me a word from one of her books—'Unfreeze'._

_I rolled my eyes at my own stupidity, and without thinking I said, "unfreeze"._

_In half a second, I could hear laughter and growling. I looked at them in utter shock. I could not believe it, within seconds, I was pinned to the wall. Receiving threats from the five males. I panicked and shouted, "freeze!" Their movements froze as I commanded, and I loosened their tight hold on me. I looked at their faces. How can anyone take them seriously? They looked beyond ridiculous! Carlisle had an Italian mustache with the ends curly, a fat mole on his left cheek, a goatie, and eyebrows that looked like a roof top. Jasper looked even more ridiculous. I colored his lips black, put cat whiskers on his cheeks, put streaks of black in his hair, a fuzzy mustache under his nose, and black under his eyes to make him look like he's on drugs. I made Edward's face like he was a member of the band 'Kiss'. (don't own it) Jacob's face was decorated like he was an actual dog. Lastly, Emmett had a backwards 'L' on his forehead, girly eye lashes, eyeliner that went to his ears, curly lines coming from his nostrils, circles on his cheeks, flowers and rainbows, hearts, a unibrow, ears colored black, and a speech bubble that said, "I am gay!"_

_I walked out quietly, laughing all the way back to the well. As I jumped in, I said, "unfreeze."_

* * *

**Two months have passed (In Reality)**

* * *

There were four people in the hut. Shippo always stayed by his adopted mother's side helping Kaede when she needed it. Sango and Miroku, cared for Kagome like she was their little sister that they never had, and Kaede because she was taking care of Kagome while she was in a coma. Every once in a while, Sango would have to inject a type of herb that kept Kagome from starving by using a syringe. (Kagome taught Sango how to use a syringe.) Then every three hours or so, they would check up on her to see if anything had changed. Either way, they weren't hunting for jewel shards and Inuyasha was never seen around them until mid afternoon then he would be gone at night time again.

This routine kept going on for three months and they were sure Inuyasha was up to something because every time he came back from his 'shard-hunting', he came back with hickies on his neck and no jewel shards.

"Do you think we should talk to him, Miroku?" Sango asked. She wanted to protect her little sister from getting hurt. Kagome has been hurt countless times by Inuyasha and she didn't want to see it anymore.

"We don't have adequate proof, Sango. If we caught him with someone, then we can talk to him, but until then we should come up with a plan." Miroku wasn't sure if Inuyasha was going behind their backs. If Inuyasha could just make up his mind between Kagome and Kikyo, then Kagome won't be upset anymore. The one thing that was hurting her was that he couldn't choose between them.

"Here comes Shippo and Kirara. Do you think we should tell Shippo?" Miroku asked, as he watched Shippo and Kirara walk back towards the hut they sat in front of.

"I don't think so. He's already upset because Kagome's in a coma. We shouldn't tell him about Inuyasha, it would hurt him even more." Sango looked towards the forest as if she were trying to find a trace of where Inuyasha went. 'Inuyasha, how long are you going to keep this going on for?'

* * *

_I couldn't help but breathe a sign of relief after I escaped that one. I jumped out of the well again, this time I was somewhere in Tokyo, Japan. I felt surprised. I could feel my heart beat in my chest and my old senses were back. I looked around anxiously. It seemed I was on one of the abandoned streets in downtown. Rats scurried across the streets and into the sewers. Broken light posts flickered and the air seemed to grow cold. Newspapers danced in the wind and leaves scratched against the rough black road. Eyes watched me intently through windows. Smiles growing larger. My heart beat picked up, this was not a place for a human girl to be. I turned around quickly, but I half screamed when I saw the man. The same man who attacked me at my school. He smiled menacingly, showing his perfect white teeth. If I wasn't scared right now, I probably would have had a crush on this guy. Before I could blink, he was in front of me. Holding me by my shoulders. _

_ Now I knew what he was. He was a vampire. Everything fit. The incredible speed. His powers to shock a person into a coma. The desire for bloodlust. All the pieces had been put together in my mind. Was this how I was going to die? In an abandoned street with a deadly, handsome vampire sucking my blood dry?_

_Suddenly I could feel his breath on my cheek and moving down my jaw line to my neck. I tried to hit him, but I was frozen to the spot— again. 'No, not again!' I panicked_

_"Kagome Higurashi. I was wondering when we would meet again. Pray tell, why you are here of all places. Should you not be at school, being a good little girl." He held a crooked smirk. His voice was husky, and I could feel my heart pounding against my chest. _

_"You shouldn't do that to me, Kags. Who knows what I'll do." He licked the side of my neck repeatedly. At that point I knew what he was going to do. _

_I could feel power rise with in my body. My miko powers were building up, and it felt oddly enjoyable. "I know what you are. Go ahead bite me, but I'll get my revenge. You can count on that!" I countered. His head raised to look at me in the eyes. He was appalled. I sighed inwardly, at least I had stalled him. _

_"They weren't kidding when they said you were feisty. Do tell me though, how you managed to escape my mental hold on you." He cocked his head to the side waiting for my answer._

_"I don't know what you're talking about. And who do you mean by 'they'?" I trembled under his feather touch. He backed me up against a brick wall that I didn't know was behind me. _

_"Oh, I think you do know what I'm talking about. As for your question. Let's just say, the Volturi are interested in you."_

_"Me?" I was puzzled. Why did these people want me? Who were the 'Volturi' exactly? Have I been watched all this time without even knowing? Wouldn't Inuyasha have noticed?_

_"You look cute when your confused. I'm afraid I'll miss your blush the next time I see you." He pouted and I could see the mysterious affection in his sapphire eyes. I leaned back. It was like the time I saw the truth behind Inuyasha's eyes, right before Kaguya kidnapped me. _

_"Forgive me." He whispered into my ears. Before I knew it, he sunk his teeth into my neck and I dropped to the ground in pain. My world was spinning. Being thrown upside down. It was like I was on fire. My insides burned like an inferno. I was almost positive someone threw me into a fire. My body was convulsing, my screams of pain were in vain. No one came for me as the minutes passed by. Not even the witnesses looking through the windows. Maybe they were cold hearted vampires too. _

_I could feel the burning numb my limbs. I kept my eyes shut tightly, trying to reduce the pain with my own force of resistance. I was scared to move my body even slightly. I didn't want to feel the pain. I wished for someone to kill me. Even some sort of miracle, but nothing came. I was alone. Inuyasha couldn't save me now. The venom already spread like wild fire. I could feel it subside slowly from my feet and my hands. My heart beat dramatically fighting against the venom, but the venom seemed to be winning. Using explosives to set my insides on fire. My heart was slowing as I could feel the burning subside from my shoulder. At this point, I realized what the venom was doing to my body because even now my arms and legs felt like they were gaining strength back ten fold._

_At last the burning subsided from my stomach and my head. I could think clearly and my senses could pick up every little thing. Every human heart beat pumped each vein of blood. _

_It was then that I screamed the loudest because I could feel my heart dying away. I had ten seconds of human left in me._

_Every memory I had, I held on to for my life. Seven seconds left._

_Every emotion that was expressed on my face flooded into my last moments._

_Four Seconds...I could feel my love for Inuyasha slowly disintegrate in the burning flame in my heart._

_One second. I recalled the moments of the dreams I had been put through. During that one second, I felt it take an eternity to get through all my dreams. The two words before my heart completely stopped was, 'forgive me'. It was precisely at that moment that I knew I had forgiven him, because I knew that look he gave me was meant for me. That affection in his eyes, I hoped would never leave my memory. _

* * *

**Half A Year Has Passed**

* * *

"Sango! Miroku! Kaede!" Shippo shouted hastily. He watched Kagome's body tremor with sweat coating her body. Convulses and screams of pain parted her lips. Her eyes were shut tightly, her heart beating faster and faster. The three adults rushed into the hut. They saw Kagome's hand wildly thrashing at her chest. Kaede dropped to Kagome's side noticing the puncture marks in her neck.

"Shippo what happened?" Sango asked. Shippo had tears streaming down his face.

"I don't know. One minute she's resting and the next she's screaming in pain." Shippo cried into Miroku's robes.

"Lady Kaede do you know what had caused Kagome to go into so much pain." Miroku asked bewildered by Kagome's reaction while in a coma. They were out to gather more herbs to inject into Kagome's body, but they came back with none because they used them all from previous months. It had been half a year and they were getting worried of their friend's health.

"It seems Kagome has been bitten." Kaede informed. She hasn't seen anything like it in her life. What was even more peculiar was her body was becoming stronger from whatever had bitten her.

"Was it a demon. Poisonous bug?" Sango asked teary eyed. She couldn't see her little sister like this. She made for her sword, but Miroku stopped her by pinning her to the ground. "Sango! Be reasonable. Kagome may be in pain, but killing her will not stop the pain you are suffering from." Sango cried into his robes. She couldn't help but think of Kohaku when she saw Kagome. He suffers under Naraku's control. Did Naraku do this to her?

"No. I'm afraid I have no answers for you. This is beyond my years." Kaede looked like she was in pain as well. Feeling useless because she could do nothing to help Kagome. No one she knew of could help them save Kagome now.

"Where's Inuyasha? He may want to be here." Kaede said solemnly.

"Good question. We were wondering the _sam__e_ thing." Miroku said disgusted. They made up the plan and followed through with it. Turns out Inuyasha had been screwing a female half demon, named Seraiya. The other time he came back with Kikyo and she was pregnant with Inuyasha's pup. Sango just about killed him on the spot. Inuyasha said they needed to forget about Kagome and keep hunting for the jewel shards. Sango refused to travel with a dead bitch who was already six months pregnant. Miroku couldn't have been more revolted in his life. Sleeping with two women while his best friend was in a coma. While three months have passed since Kagome was in a coma, Seraiya came and joined the group three months pregnant. Seraiya and Kikyo didn't care about sharing a husband or knowing that the other was pregnant. Which made Sango, Kaede, Miroku even more disgusted. It was unhonourable to have two wives at the same time.

Sango looked down at Kagome, worriedly. She was still in pain, but not as much. It seemed she settled down, but what scared her was her body gave off a powerful aura and her facial features changed miraculously. Her cheek bones were more prominent and her jaw line was softer. No blemishes. Her skin was very pale and her lips were a darker shade of red. Her hair seemed more silkier and had streaks of blue. Shippo touched Kagome. He shivered away and hung his head very low clenching his teeth and fists he growled out, "She's dead."

Sango lowered her head to Kagome's chest to hear a heart beat, but there was nothing.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating soon enough. A special person passed away in my family. **

**I will try getting another chapter up asap!**

**Vote in your reviews! I'm adding mysterious sapphire-eyed person to the list. :)**

**nekomi99 *** YEAH!!!! 2009!!!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

My Lullaby

Chapter 3: Throw My World Upside Down

**Sess/Kag...7**

**Jacob/Kagome...4**

**Inu/Kag...3**

**Edward/Kagome...1**

**Mir/San...1**

**Mysterious Sapphire-eyed guy/Kags...1**

**Koug/Kag...1**

**Definite Pairings: Jasper&Alice, Emmett&Rosalie, Carlisle&Esme, and Renesmee&Shippo (I think it would be cute).**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or Twilight.**

* * *

**Last Time:** Sango lowered her head to Kagome's chest to hear a heart beat, but there was nothing.

**This Time: **Inuyasha's Forest near the Sacred Tree

He looked off into the distance, Seraiya promised him that she would meet him by the Sacred Tree at dusk, but the moon was already out. It was unlike her to be late. He was getting worried about her, she carried his pup and to have her away from him drove him crazy. She promised him that her demon friend, BiJou, (french for jewelry. Pronounced, [Bee-joo]). would protect her from any threats. Inuyasha snarled, his jaw clenched tight. When he met this demon, it was a man. Although, Seraiya, barely convinced him to stay because of Kikyo, the idea of his girlfriend not being protected by him was unsettling.

"Love, what are you here for?" Her monotone voice sent chills down his spine. Kikyo wrapped her arms around him from behind, placing soft kisses down his neck. Inuyasha sighed, unwrapping her arms and turned around. He gave her a chaste kiss before speaking.

"I have to look for her, Kikyo. She could be in danger, as well as the pup." Kikyo frowned, she didn't like the idea of sharing her mate. Every time he went out with the female hanyou, jealousy crept into every inch of her dead body. It was just like when her foolish reincarnation loved her mate. Even now, his love was not the same as she thought it would be. His mate mark on her neck pulsed and burned, meaning it was disappearing. Soon he would have to claim her again. She wanted him so bad, and now, she couldn't be more angrier in her life. At first, she only wanted Inuyasha to intentionally hurt Kagome, but now al she could feel was the burning desire to stay by his side.

Kikyo frowned. Her plan had been turned around and now as her reincarnation was traumatized, part of Kagome's soul became tainted and the pure side of her soul transfered to Kikyo's body. It surprised Kikyo at first when she could feel her soul lighten and as it lightened, all of her past memories flooded into her heart. The more memories she acquired, the more she began to love Inuyasha again. Kikyo couldn't will herself to hate Inuyasha like she intended. Instead of just using him, she was his mate for eternity. Carrying his child nonetheless. If she wanted Inuyasha, then she would have him to herself. Kikyo knew from the beginning that Seraiya would try to come between her mate and herself. Kikyo looked off into Inuyasha's eyes. She needed to remove Seraiya from the picture. Many diabolical ideas came to life in her cunning mind, until one finally made her smirk in satisfaction.

"I will send my soul collectors to survey the area where she is traveling with her companion." Kikyo resolved as she whispered to one of the white snake-like soul collectors. Silently, she wished that Seraiya was dead, then she would have Inuyasha to herself. Her priorities were on Inuyasha, and if anybody would prevent her from fulfilling her goal, she would kill them without a second thought. Even if it meant killing all the people Inuyasha cared about; she and Inuyasha will be together in the end.

Inuyasha stared at Kikyo for the longest time. Was it right to not check if his girlfriend was safe himself? Or, did Kikyo count as a substitute by sending her soul collectors? He looked back towards the forest, he only hoped that the bastard, BiJou, didn't fail if they were attacked. He wanted to go and protect them, but he had to protect Kikyo and the pup and there was no way in hell he was going to put her in danger. Inuyasha couldn't help but feel his conscience nag at him for impregnating two women while his best friend was in a coma. His friends berated him for doing such a selfish and dishonorable act while he was aware of Kagome's feelings for him. He remembered the day Kagome confessed her love to him and when she cried because he did not have mutual feelings towards her. She pushed him away, but she kept her promise to stay beside him and collect jewel shards. '_That's all she is_', he told himself. _'A jewel detector.' _He felt his gut churn with obvious dissatisfaction. The image of Kikyo appeared in his mind echoing, 'i_t's all the damn girl's fault.'_ Kikyo reassured him when he came to her, guilty about not protecting Kagome. _'She shouldn't have fallen in love with you. Foolish girl. She knew you were in love with me, and she continued to hope that you would someday love her in return. It is not your fault, if anything, blame the girl for her own foolishness. If she hadn't ran back home and gotten herself into a coma, you wouldn't be torturing yourself, love._'

With much persuasion on Kikyo's part, Inuyasha believed every word Kikyo had said. Although, if it wasn't for Kagome, Kikyo wouldn't be here right now and he would have never been able to see his childhood friend, Seraiya. Even though she was in a coma, he was happy because in the end he was convinced Kagome would always stand beside him as his third mate and best friend. If he could not choose, why not have all of them? The knots in his stomach remained, but he ignored them, for now.

* * *

Alice Cullen yet smashed another a vase, angrily. The girl that was in her vision, had already visited them without warning. Her scent lingered everywhere, from the front hall to where they were currently situated and even to each of their rooms. What could she have wanted? Better yet, how did she manage to get past them without either one of them aware of her presence. Especially, Alice!

"I'll rip her to shreads!" Emmett bellowed. To say he was furious, was a complete understatement. Bella Cullen laughed with her arms grabbing her sides from pain. She even grabbed a camera and took pictures of Emmett's decorated face. Esme, Rosalie, and Alice joined Bella in the laughter. They would never forget this. The men watched with annoyance as the female vampires enjoyed the men's new _looks_.

"Awh, Emmett, whoever this girl is knew you pretty well. I wonder how, though." Alice commented giving Renesmee a curious but, accusing glance. Everyone watched Alice question the little girl, Renesmee.

"Renesmee, sweety, did you _show_ the girl our life here?" Bella asked while picking her up to look at her. Renesmee reached out to touch Bella's face. Bella leaned forward so Renesmee could touch her face.

When Renesmee finally placed her hands on the sides of her mother's face, Bella and Edward could only frown at their daughter's _friendliness_ towards their visitor. Jacob paced impatiently as Edward and Bella watched in amusement at the new information Renesmee shared with them.

"Stop playing with your damn mind games and tell us?" Jacob demanded Edward, clearly irritated from all the silence. Edward ignored Jacob and began murmuring incoherent things about their visitor to Bella. Bella only nodded in agreement with whatever Edward said.

"What is it, Edward?" Carlisle asked. They were all anxious after watching the silent communication between the small family.

"I apologize for the wait, but it seems while we were unaware of the trespasser, Renesmee was able to communicate with her." Edward explained then he looked at Bella so she could explain the rest.

"From what Renesmee has shown us, it appears this mysterious girl is able to stop time without anyone noticing until after she has restarted time." Bella placed Renesmee in Edward's arms. Renesmee snuggled closer to her father and her breathing slowed down rhythmically. Bella and Edward smiled at their fast asleep daughter. She must have been tired from the day's events. They all started to argue about the current situation, while Carlisle and Edward were discussing their own ideas.

Carlisle crossed his arms. '_I've never heard of a vampire who could control time, let alone travel to a different era.'_

Edward looked up at Carlisle and responded telepathically, 'a_re they not the same thing?'_

Carlisle shook his head. '_No, when someone has the ability to stop time, everything is still and completely frozen in place. No one is aware of their presence. That is why we were not able to discover the girl's presence until after she had restarted time. Although, I believe a vampire must be born with an adequate amount of power in order to travel through time.'_

Edward thought this over with himself. Some rare immortals like himself were only given their powers when they became newborns, but immortals were never _born_. The fact that an immortal could be born was odd to him. It just did not fit in with the rest of the information. Of course Renesmee was an exception. But, perhaps it was possible. This girl from what he saw, was not a half vampire. She was completely without a doubt, a full vampire. Was it possible to be born a full vampire without having to be reborn? Jasper then interrupted his thoughts:

"Is she part of the Volturi?" Jasper asked quickly. Edward shook his head. Jasper still wasn't comfortable with the fact of a new threat. Alice gently squeezed Jasper's hand. In some ways, she could tell when Jasper was not able to control his own emotions, so she would have to calm him down.

"This was a curious visit, Jasper. Let's just be thankful she did not threat anyone's life." Edward noticed the slight change in Jasper's behaviour when Alice placed her hand in her mate's hand.

_'Curious?' Emmett said to himself in fury. _Edward turned in Emmett's direction waiting for Emmett to continue._ "**Let's just be thankful? Have you lost your mind, Ed? She has already threatened us, look at our faces!" **Emmett stepped up in front of Edward and snarled.** "Fine. You know what, I'm going to track down that little snake and no one here is going to stop me!"**_

"Edward is only trying to help, Emmett. Don't blow this all out of proportion." Bella defended as she caught Renesmee shifting in her sleep in the corner of her. eye.

"I'll go survey the area for any signs of the annoying parasite." Jacob said nonchalantly, while walking away after Emmett.

Bella sighed, exasperated. "Not you too, Jake!"

Jacob looked back at Bella giving his best all known trade mark smile. He was glad that he no longer felt the love for Bella like he had before he imprinted on Nessie. "Don't worry, Bells. Im just going to check on my pack." With that said, Jacob caught the sound of his pack coming to him. Leah Clearwater and her little brother, Seth. Thank the lord he wasn't in his wolf form, or else he would have heard every single thought running through his pack's heads. Especially Leah's.

"Emmett. Do you even know where to start looking?" Jasper asked smugly.

"I agree, Emmett. You might want to wait a while for the marker to dissolve if not for your safety, but for your dignity." Esme replied, making small giggles in between words.

Emmett suddenly stopped mid step. He already knew that she was from another time, but neither of them knew how to get there. As for his face, Esme had a point. Emmett noticed Rosalie walk over to him with a small smile playing on her lips. _"Don't go just yet, Em." _She said telepathically to him. Emmett looked in her golden eyes. Looking through them was like peering through their life as a couple. All their memories played from the present to the past when they first met. He remembered when he was attacked by the bear. Just when he was on death's doorstep, Rose had saved him just by turning him into a vampire. It was because of her that they are together currently. He wouldn't trade their life for anything. Perhaps listening to her just this once wouldn't hurt. He would track down that nuisance later, when his face is not marked up.

_"Okay."_ He replied back to her through the same methods she used to contact him.

Edward shook his head at Emmett. Bella touched his arm lightly, she cradled their sleeping daughter, rocking her back and forth.

When they arrived at their little cottage, they put Renesmee in her crib. Finally the marker had worn off and Bella's small fits of laughter ceased. They both watched silently, enjoying each other's comfort. Although as Edward watched his beautiful daughter, his thoughts ran back to his rival, Jacob Black. If only she were a boy.

"So what were you and Carlisle discussing?" Bella asked while resting her head against Edward's chest. It was no surprise to him that she would ask him about what Carlisle and himself were thinking while everyone else was in a discussion. Bella was always the observant one.

"Nothing you need to worry about, love." He replied smoothly. As they walked back to their room, Edward rubbed Bella's side affectionately. Bella stopped walking and as did he. Edward cocked his head to the side in confusion. Bella looked him in the eyes. Amber meeting amber. Even if their eyes were the same colour, they knew that both of their eyes held many differences. While Edward's eyes held a royal, but charming characteristic, Bella's glowed with the warmth of a fiery spirit. He loved the feeling of basking in her warm amber eyes.

Once they were in their room, Bella, began to speak. "You know I don't like it when you keep secrets from me." Edward sighed inwardly, he knew she would want answers from him, but something inside him told him not to. Bella waited for his response patiently. Edward smiled playfully in return, which caught Bella off guard. What was he planning? "I'll tell you soon enough, Bella." His hand traveled down to caress her thigh. "But right now, I have something else in mind."

He began making small kisses down her jaw line, causing her to moan in pleasure. Bella's eyes became coated with a honey haziness that made her slightly dizzy. Edward's hand gently massaged the inside of her thigh. His kisses became hot as they started traveling upward to her mouth. She could feel him lowering her down onto their king sized four poster bed. Edward kissed Bella once more and whispered, "I love you." Bella blissfully smiled while replying with, "I know, I do too." Edward kissed her lightly on her lips. Bella let a smile grace her lips as she entwined her fingers in his.

* * *

Kagome shivered from whatever had touched her a minute ago. She heard voices, but of whom they belonged to she had yet to determine. She could feel the fire within her diminish and when she was sure it was gone, she heard someone weep out, "_she's dead." _ Kagome panicked. Who was dead? She placed her hand to her heart—it wasn't beating.

She heard gasps in the room, but what surprised her was someone was latching onto her, crying. "Kagome!" How was it she was still alive even though her heart had stopped? Kagome felt a hand on the soft part of her wrist. "She's still alive, but her heart beat has stopped." It sounded like an elderly lady speaking. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed to find out who she was surrounded by and if they were dangerous. She felt her instincts will her to open her eyes.

_'It's now or never.'_ Kagome thought while peeking an eye open. She gasped when she saw the different colour spectrums that made up each individual hue. Her vision was enhanced and defined. She could see every little detail in the whole room. It was then that she noticed four people and a cat surrounding her intently. She was mesmerized by their choice of clothing. Where exactly was she?

There was a woman who seemed a little older than her and she wore a plain kimono with pink and green designs embroidered in the fabric. Her hair was worn down and her eyes a deep brown with tears rolling down her cheeks very slowly. She clutched onto the man who looked like he was comforting her. He had black hair kept up with a tiny ponytail in the back and he wore purple and black robes. Behind him was a golden staff that she assumed was his. Next she glimpsed down to find a little boy with a fluffy tail embracing her. He was so adorable she couldn't help but feel a motherly connection to him already. He wore a dark blue bow in his red hair and a fur vest over a leaf designed haori. His dark blue hakamas puffed out and she saw little paw feet. Lastly, she noticed the elderly woman she identified earlier. She held an exasperated and surprised expression. She wore what looked like a uniform of sorts, with a white shirt and red bottoms. She vaguely recognized these people from somewhere, but where, was the question.

It was like they were frozen in place. After a second she saw a couple of them blink. Then another second passed by and some of them blinked again. Why was everything in slow motion? She wondered.

Kagome decided to speak out. "Who are you?" The woman looked at her surprised, then a look of hurt covered the look of surprise. The man just looked at Kagome with pity. Why was he pitying her?

"Do you not remember us, Kagome?" The man spoke. Kagome was confused. Should she remember them? Sure they seem familiar, but did she actually know them from somewhere? She tried even harder to remember the people in front of her. All she could see was a murky fog of people with fuzzy colours. The three friends stood by each other looking as if they were waving to her. She remembered herself running towards them waving in return. She knew them from somewhere, she just couldn't place where. A whiff of blood aroused her senses. Something smelt undyingly sweet. Like coconut mixed with vanilla. She couldn't resist the temptation to go looking for whatever it was. She then felt her throat clench and tighten. She had a craving for this smell, and she would find out even if it killed her.

"Excuse me." Kagome stood up. _'No offense you guys, but you all smell really bad.' _She thought as she left quickly. She felt a little light headed and taller for some odd reason. What was even weirder was that she felt like she had grown stronger in her sleep. Shaking her head from the weird thoughts, she heightened her senses to track down whatever was causing the soreness inside her throat.

* * *

"Jake! Wait up!" Seth whined as he ran after the alpha of the pack in his wolf form. Again and again he was always left behind because he was _too slow_. Even his own sister left him trailing in the dust. Sometimes she could be too competitive with Jake. Especially when it came to running faster than him.

_'They act like little kids sometimes...' _Seth huffed, irritated. They were running through the forest at night trying to find any clues as to where the mysterious girl was located. He remembered when he saw his sister double over in pain from laughing at Jacob's face. Seth tried to hold in his laughter, but failed miserably.

_'I heard that, Seth! You're the one who's acting like a kid. So stop whining and catch up!' _Leah shouted.

_'Will you two, shut up!'_ Jake yelled in his head. The siblings ceased their bickering, but Leah was the first one to speak.

_'So, where are you going anyway? Didn't the filthy leaches mention she was in a different dimension?' _Leah said with attitude dripping off of every word.

_'I thought you said you wouldn't bug me when you joined my pack.' _Jake said while giving her a disapproving look.

_'Obviously, you don't know her well enough.' _Seth said before Leah bit him on the ear (she didn't chomp off his ear).

_'Ow! That hurt! I'm telling mom when we get home!' _Seth threatened.

_'Seth.' _Jacob said.

_'Yeah?'_

_'Shut up.'_ Leah smirked as she stuck out her wolfie tongue at her brother.

Jacob rolled his eyes. What did he get himself into? As they cleared the forest, something shaped like a box came into his view. He rushed forward to see what it was and he noticed that it was in front of the bloodsucker's crypt. How did he miss this when he came outside? He looked inside it, sensing a magnetic pull. He transformed into his humanoid form and jumped down into it. He heard Leah and Seth call out his name, but everything went silent as he saw electric green lights engulf him. He seemed to be floating and just as he saw the lights, they were gone and he stood at the bottom of the well. '_That was weird..._' He thought. The inside of the well was covered in thick vines and cobble stone walls. He grabbed one of the many vines and started to climb up back to Leah and Seth.

"Hey you guys, you wouldn't believe what just happened." Jacob managed to hoist himself out of the well, but when he glanced up, his expression looked like he just got struck by a bolt of lightening.

"What the hell?" He murmured. He was in a place with lush grass and trees surrounding the well. A couple of flower pedals surrounded the well and a scent of jasmine was just faint. He took in the aroma and sighed contentedly. Whoever was the owner of this scent smelled irresistible. He swung his leg over the side of the well and stood up to get a better view of the foreign place. Where was he?

_"She lives in another dimension. From what Renesmee saw, it looks like she came through a well of some sorts." Edward had informed them when they were arguing over who was going to kill the girl._

Jacob could only assume he was in the other dimension Edward spoke about. The air shifted slightly and he caught a whiff of the beautiful scent he looked in teh direction he sensed the scent coming from. A twig snapped on his left side. His eyes anxiously searched for the person behind the thick mass of trees. When the person came into his line of sight, he was surprised because eat that very moment he felt his world shift. She stood under the shade of the trees where the light did not highlight her skin. Something drew him towards this creature and when it came into his line of sight he immediately felt butterflies fluttering their wings in the depths of his stomach. She was gorgeous. She wore a school uniform with a short green skirt and a white long sleeved top with a red tie. Her hair was a midnight blue-black and her eyes were...red. Jacob tensed uneasily, she was another vampire. It was as if all the hatred he felt for this girl had simply vanished within seconds upon seeing her.

* * *

Kagome followed the scent that had immediately spiked her curiosity. She felt like she had walked on this path before, but her memory was still foggy. As she neared the end of the trail, she started to slowly slink in towards the clearing. Something had driven her here, whether it was instinct or just plain curiosity, she didn't know. All that mattered was settling this burning in her throat.

As she lightly stepped behind one of the trees, she saw a clear view of the well and a russet skinned man with short, spiky, black hair.

When she saw someone watching her she swore under her breath. She had been caught. She backed up intending to escape while she still had the chance, when unexpectedly she placed her foot on top of an abandoned dry twig. The sound of the twig snapping under her foot made the man turn his head abruptly in her direction. _Damn. _She cursed. There was no turning back now, she sensed that he could already see her. She could feel the power emanating off of him, and by the looks of him, he could probably catch her within ten seconds.

The burning in her throat intensified, willing her to devour the man. Kagome dug her nails into the tree bark, a feeling arose within her. She didn't want to kill the guy, she wasn't that kind of person to all of a sudden take an innocent life. His scent caught in the wind and her eyes rolled back in her head. His scent was like a hang over. She felt dizzy and weak, he looked undeniably delicious. Something urged her to pursue him to quench her thirst. She removed her hand from the bark and stepped away from the tree line that separated the forest from the clearing. The sun highlighted her hair to make it look more blue than black and her skin began to glisten like tiny diamonds. She stared at the man in front of her. He looked like he was approximately in his early twenties, but she could feel in his blood that he was about eighteen. He wore jeans that were ripped at the bottoms and the knees. His muscular body gave off impressive biceps, a chiseled chest, and god help her a six pack.

"Who are you?" She heard herself ask the man. Upon hearing her angelic voice he couldn't resist to answer back.

"Jacob Black." He felt his throat clench from not swallowing and he could hear his husky voice come out scratchy. Kagome nodded and gave off a half smile. At least she knew his name before she was going to kill him.

Kagome could feel herself leaning towards Jacob as she heard his healthy heart pump his thick, warm blood. Suddenly, she could feel his aura shift. Her eyes narrowed at him. What was he doing?

Kagome stepped back, she noticed the small electric green aura around him expand, reaching out to touch her. She decided to use her aura to clash with his. A pink-blue hue pulsed lively, challenging the werewolf's power. Kagome watched as the two auras clashed. Electric sparks ran through her blood, as both green and pink-blue auras battled for power. She could feel the amount of power he was trying to hold back, but she couldn't distinguish the reason he was containing it all.

Jacob had problems of his own. He could sense her blood lust as soon as she stepped out from behind the trees. He growled inaudibly, and sent out his aura as a warning. She was like every other vampire. All they wanted was blood. They never cared for humans or anyone else but themselves and their mates. But something inside did not want him to believe it. Ever since Nessie was born, he opened his heart to her and even imprinted on her. He gave a little smile at the thought of the little girl. She was growing up so fast. '_Only four more years._'

A jolt of pain rose in his chest. Just as he noticed his green-yellow aura stop, he saw another aura clash against his. Jacob looked closely at her aura. He glanced at the blue aura. Vampire. Then he looked at the pink aura. Nothing. Narrowing his eyes at the colour he tried to examine what it meant as to what she was exactly, but came up with nothing. '_That's weird, why would there be a pink aura? There's only four distinct colours for auras. Green for werewolves, blue for vampires, red for humans, and orange for animals. It just didn't add up.' T_he elders in his tribe, taught every werewolf of the different types of auras and never have they mentioned pink auras.

Kagome pushed out the rest of her energy as the auras sent jolts into her body. She noticed him push out the leftover amount of energy he contained. They were on their last supply of energy and they both seemed to shake from controlling their auras. She watched as each bead of sweat glistened on his forehead. However, she felt no perspiration on her skin.

It seemed odd to have woken up not knowing where she was. All she could remember was her name, her family, and her friends Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka. No one in this weird place seemed recognizable to her. Complete strangers.

Kagome then sniffed something fowl in the air and apparently so did Jacob. There in the shadow of the trees stood the humans she encountered when she woke up. Almost all of them had the aroma of sweat and dirt. All except the two small creatures that accompanied them. The cat with two tails growled at what she guessed was her, but was actually the man. Kagome gave them a questioning glance before she noticed the man that she was fighting now stood in front of her. She felt her aura dissipate as he pinned her down to the ground. She heard the humans yell her name in alarm. '_Damn. How did I not notice him approach?'_

"Got you." He said. His grasp on her wrists were warm. She cringed at how hot his skin felt compared to the coldness of her own. But something inside of her calmed down from the warmth of his skin. Like the sun's rays melting the snow off of the ground.

His eyes bore down into hers and she noticed that they held a seriousness that made her snap back to her senses.

"What do you want with me?" She asked as she tried to escape from his steel grasp. Jacob noticed the once red eyes dull to a darker colour that was very close to violet. He watched as her eyes moved to how he positioned himself on her.

"Let go of her!" The human woman shouted at the man. She grabbed what seemed like a giant boomerang and started to throw it at the man, but before it could reach them it hit a barrier.

"Stay out of this!" Jacob yelled at her. The woman had a look of disbelief when she saw her attack hit the barrier. Kagome directed her attention back to the man.

"How'd you do that? And do you mind?" She asked with slight annoyance tinging the tone in her voice. Jacob ignored her comment and kept his hands firmly around her wrists.

"First I want some answers." He demanded.

"That's it?" Kagome said dully.

Jacob tightened his hold on her and she gave a hiss of pain. "What did you want with Renesmee?" Kagome looked at him like he grew a second head.

"Excuse me?" She asked in confusion. Who was Renesmee?

"Don't play dumb, vampire!" He shouted out.

"I don't know who you are, but you have no right demanding answers from me!" Kagome yelled in her own defense. Jacob shook in fury and his grasp tightened so hard on her skin that she could hear the slight tear sound her skin was making from the tightness.

"I'll say this one more time. What did you want with Renesmee?"

"I don't know what you're going on about! Who the hell is Renesmee?"

"I am." Both of them lifted their gaze to see a young girl in another woman's arms.

* * *

Another chapter complete!

*** Next Chapter I am setting a deadline for the voting!***

**And thank you for reviewing! ^_^ Here are my comments to the following reviews**

**_Gothic Lust- Yeah New Moon is going to have a new director too. The only thing I didn't like about Kristen Stewart's acting was that she blinked way too often, but yeah I thought other than that she is a pretty good Bella Swan. You'd think they put HP first since it was already set on that date to premier...anyway thanks for reviewing! And yes I have to agree with you for the whole Kag/Oc pairing...it is interesting especially if the guy is mysterious! lol_**_  
_

**_LostGryffindorFoundSlytherin- took me a while to figure out what honto sugoi meant, but anyway thanks!_**

**_xBlushingxBeautyx --you're right about Inu and Leah they would make a perfect pairing! _**

**_XxHaku-Spirited-Away-RoseXxXx --AH! Not the PUPPY DOG EYES!!!!! XD_**

**_Inu Demoness of Darkness-- next chapter they'll meet promise! As for Sessh...he'll be coming soon! After all, what's a story without Sesshomaru?_**

**DragonsDarknessFlame - Woah...am I really the only one who put them in the feudal era? That's weird...I thought there would be more people to put the twilight characters in the feudal era. **

_Thank you for reviewing and voting. Very much appreciated! Keep Reviewing!  _

**_violet_**

**_Angelique-06_**

**_SailorBlackSun_**

**_amiegirl17_**

**_LuLuCrazeD_**_  
_

**_Ichigo Mirai_**_  
_

**_3m1t4_**

**_InuDemon Priestess_**

****

_Wolf Petal_

_Ilove4everJasperHale_

* * *

**~nekomi99~ If I happened to not mention your name for reviewing chapters 1-2, it was not intentional. If I did, I apologize.**


	4. Chapter 4

My Lullaby

Chapter 4: Memory

**I know the pairings are a little confusing at the moment, but hopefully this chapter will help to clear that up. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Twilight. **

**Sess/Kag...8 **

**Jacob/Kagome...7**

**Mysterious Sapphire-eyed guy/Kags...4 (sapphire-eyed guy has been added to my poll..I can't believe I missed him..I need to clean my glasses!! I finally made up a name for him...instead of his 25 letter name) I was also thinking up some names like Daisuke, Yusuke, or Ryu. **

**Inu/Kag...3 **

**I apologize for so much confusion I promise everything will be clear soon!! **

**Last chapter I said I was going to set a deadline for voting... **

***VOTING ENDS* - Right after I post Chapter 6 (I'm giving myself time to add a little bit more details to the story to help with the voting)**

* * *

(Right after Jacob is transported to the Feudal Era)

"Did you guys hear that?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, it sounds like Leah Clearwater and her little brother." Jasper commented as he and Alice got up from their spots on the couch.

"Let's go check it out, it seems they are in some sort of trouble." Alice said following after her mate. Emmett rose from his seat on the couch leaving the news on low volume as always.

"You coming, Rose?" Emmett asked his wife.

"Why should we help some low lives?" Rosalie spat. "They haven't done anything except stink up the place."

"They have helped save our family, Rose. Whether you like it or not, they have helped this family in more ways than one. We at least owe them our help. Even if it is no to your liking, we are in their debt. If you want to make this easier for yourself, you might want to start paying that debt." Jasper reasoned as he and Alice left to go help.

Emmett walked over to Rosalie with a smile on his lips, he held out his hand. "Shall we?"

Rose rolled her eyes and took his hand and he pulled her up to her feet. "Fine, but you owe me." He leaned down to peck her on the lips while murmuring, "I know."

Once they were outside, they saw the most peculiar scene. Leah and Seth were peering down into a well yelling Jacob's name.

The sight of the well itself, confused the vampires to no end. Since when did they have a well on their front lawn?

"What happened, the mutt can't swim?" Rosalie scoffed as a smirk played on her pink lips. Emmett sniggered at this and watched intently as the wolves kept searching the inside of the well for their lost leader. "You know yelling won't save him." Rose commented.

"Rose—" Alice warned. Jasper stood near the well also glimpsing down. "What happened?"

Leah looked at her little brother as if trying to figure out what happened herself. Seth chewed on the bottom of his lip while fisting his hands. He couldn't stand the bloodsuckers. Their scent caused him fury. His instinct as a werewolf was to rip their limbs and burn them until they no longer existed, but Jake would kill him if he dared to hurt them. Not to mention he was under Jacob's control. He glanced noticed his sister was also having similar difficulties controlling her werewolf. "Jake decided to check out this well you have here, and then he vanished. All we saw was a flash of green before he disappeared." Leah supplied while scrutinizing Jasper.

Alice looked at the said well, but as soon as she touched it she noticed a green glow swirl at the bottom. "What is it Alice?" Jasper asked, concern evident in his eyes.

"The well, it glowed." She said stunned as she tried touching it again, but the same thing happened.

"Here, let me see." Emmett offered, while placing his hand on the well, he too saw the soft green colour appear.

"We should get Edward and Bella over here." Jasper suggested in a orderly tone. He was never one to start pushing orders to anyone, but the well caused something inside him to stir. Something was not right.

Alice nodded. "I'll go get them. Rose can you call Carlisle? Esme should be there at the hospital with him too."

Rosalie took out her cell phone from her jeans and dialed Carlisle's number. After she finished, Alice had already returned with Edward and Bella in tow with Renesmee.

"Since when did we have a well?" Bella asked as she saw everyone surrounding it. Curious, she went to examine what was the problem. She gently handed Renesmee to Edward. Edward protested when she walked closer to the ominous well.

"We didn't, at least not until now." Edward said not sure himself. He followed Bella, keeping a protective eye on his mate. Alice mentioned the ominous green glow, and he couldn't help to think that maybe this contraption linked to the female vampire. Everyone's thoughts were more concerned with why the well was located here of all places. Alice was upset once again, because her visions were clouded. _Stupid dogs._ She always thought. Jasper said a few calming words to comfort Alice, which calmed her down. Rosalie was envisioning Jacob trapped in the well forever. Although Emmett was more involved with ways he could kill the female vampire who dared doodle on his immaculate visage (face).

"Well are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to help?" Leah said frustrated. She couldn't take all these vampires around her at once. It was bad enough just staying outside of their house while Jake came for his visits. Their stench was beyond comparison to anything she has ever smelt before. Not even manure could top their horrific scent. Although, Renesmee's scent was the only one that didn't smell like the rest of her family's. It's as if the vampire scent and human scent cancelled each other out. In fact, the little hybrid had a scent with the aroma of daisies in a lush meadow. She was going to say something else that was impolite to the bloodsuckers, but the silence surrounded them like a thick fog that she didn't dare penetrate. She could feel their cold gold eyes on her, expecting her to say something else, but Jasper decided to intervene.

"We can't do anything until Carlisle and Esme have returned. We make decisions as a family and that's how it's always been." Jasper said bluntly.

Soon the sound of a car engine could be heard and Carlisle's Mercedes S55 AMG appears. Once they parked on the driveway, Carlisle and Esme got out and rushed over to everyone.

"So you say you saw a green light engulf Jacob?" Carlisle asked Leah and Seth. They both nodded. As Carlisle approached the well he saw Renesmee start to reach out at him. "What is it little one?" Renesmee kept reaching out at her grandfather until he placed his face close enough for her to reach. After awhile of silence, Carlisle looked at Edward to see if he was listening in on Renesmee as well.

"It seems this is the portal that our visitor used to get here and back to her own time." Carlisle explained. Emmett's eyes widened in surprise. This was the moment he was waiting for. A chance to find that snake and teach her a lesson she would never forget and yet here it was; her little portal, taunting him to jump in and track her down.

"Really? Then what are we waiting for let's go!" He exclaimed in much enthusiasm. He began to move forward, but Rosalie put a hand on his arm, making him wait. "If Emmett goes, I go as well."

Carlisle looked at them both for a long time. "I'll go too." Bella piped up as she looked at Rosalie. "We'll go." Alice said politely after discussing it with Jasper.

Edward's eyes widened. "No, Bella, you're staying here with Renesmee." Bella turned to looked at him. "We have to save Jake. What if something bad is happening to him right now?" Edward stared into her eyes for a moment. "Then I will go and you'll stay."

"That won't be necessary, Edward. We are a family and no one is to be left behind, not even our friends." Carlisle countered.

"It's not getting there that's the problem. It's getting back." Esme explained. "We might get stuck there so it's best if we all go. We need all the help we can get if that problem should arise." Edward kept his gaze on his wife and daughter. What if they did get stuck while in that world, could they eventually find a way back or would they need to find this mysterious woman in order to go back home? It was all very risky and he didn't want to take any chances, but he also wanted to help for Bella and Renesmee's sake.

_'Come on Ed, last one there is a rotten egg.'_ Emmett said as he started to approach the well. Edward glared at Emmett, this was hardly the time to be joking around.

"Well, if everyone's ready, Carlisle and I will do the honours of going first." Esme announced. She looked towards Leah and Seth, "it's best if you two stay here as a precaution. If we're not back in two days, then you know why." Leah nodded in understanding

In the end, Carlisle and Esme decided to go first to see if they could get through, and to everyone's surprise they were engulfed by the green light. Jasper led Alice to the well and before they jumped in, Alice gave a salute to everyone. Emmett was about to jump in when all of sudden, Edward pushed him out of the way, causing Emmett to fly to the side.

"Hey what was that for?" Emmett said angrily. Edward took Bella, who was holding a giggling Renesmee, in his arms and glanced down at his brother mockingly. "I didn't want to be the rotten egg." Emmett growled and quickly grabbed Rosalie in his arms, jumping down into the well after his annoying brother.

* * *

Kagome watched as Jacob's body shook with fury and then when she heard the soft voice of the little girl, he immediately settled down and released his grip on her. She hastily got back up, distancing herself from the strangers. Maybe she could get away now without them noticing. The farther she was away from them, the better.

"Renesmee...why'd you guys have to bring her into this? She could get hurt!" Jacob shouted at Bella and Edward. His body shook in fury. Bella held her hands up calmingly. "Jake, calm down. We came here to save you." Jacob snorted in disgust. "I don't need saving, I'm not a weakling."

"I never said you were." Bella defended. "Look, can't we just forget about this and go back before the well doesn't permit us to go back?"

"You expect me to put this behind me and move on? That wretched vampire touched Renesmee!" He bellowed.

'_So that's Renesmee.' _Kagome thought as she watched the little girl smile at Jake. _'Must be his little sister or something. Perhaps that is why he attacked me like he did. Though, I don't get it, that look in his eye when he saw me, was like he cared for me.'_

"We couldn't just leave her either, Jake." Bella said to her best friend. Jacob watched as Renesmee squrimed in Bella's embrace. Bella noticed this too, and set her down on the grass. She was already the age of a toddler and each day that passed by, you could notice the difference in her height and facial features. Renesmee then started to run towards Jacob, with her bronze curls bobbing up and down as she moved to embrace him. Jacob smiled at her, and she smiled back. Every angry cell in his body seemed to extinguish once Renesmee embraced him. Her angelic face, made butterflies flutter in his stomach and his breath to hitch. "Miss me, Nessie?"

Kagome watched the interaction once she was a safe distance away. _'Why do I feel like I envy her?'_ Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were still watching from the sidelines and they didn't seem to notice that Kagome had already left.

Carlisle was the first to notice that they had an audience on the outside of the clearing. "So Jacob, care to tell us who these kind people are?" Everyone glanced up to look at who Carlisle mentioned. Miroku and Sango were the first to come forward after they had heard what the blond haired man said to Jacob.

"You came through the well, but how is that possible?" Miroku asked, he felt Shippo pop up his head over his shoulder.

"We came to find our friend, Jacob. He was transported here by accident. With that being said, where are we may I ask?" Edward asked politely.

"You are in Feudel Japan." Sango supplied.

Carlisle's shocked expression smoothed into a soft smile and began to introduced his family. "I apologize, we didn't formally introduce ourselves. I'm Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife Esme. My sons Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. My daughters Rosalie, Alice, and Bella, my granddaughter Renesmee and our friend, Jacob Black."

"I'm Miroku, and these are my friends, Sango, Shippo, Kirara and where'd Kagome go?"

"Do you mean to say, we were sent back 500 years into the past?" Jasper asked incredulously not noticing the absentee in the man's group. Miroku nodded to the blond headed boy.

"Where'd Kagome go?" Miroku whispered to Sango and Shippo, not informed of the enhanced hearing capabilities of the Cullen family. Kirara mewed, while tugging on the ends of Miroku's robe. Sango bent down to see what Kirara wanted. "What is it, Kirara?" Shippo hopped down from Miroku's shoulder, "I think she's trying to say that she knows where Kagome ran off to."

_'Damn! The neko knows where I am.' _She cursed inwardly. She noticed the bronze-brown haired man look in her direction. '_How the hell did he know I was in this particular spot?'_

At the mention of the girl's name, Jacob spun around to find her and noticed her aura had slunk away into the forest. She wasn't going to get away that easily. He watched as the cat named Kirara dashed in the direction the girl was located at. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to kill that girl for ever touching Renesmee." Jacob handed Renesmee over to Bella, and bolted after Kirara.

"Kirara!" Sango called after her and also chased down her neko demon companion.

"Hey, get in line mutt! I'm first to kill her!" Emmett growled after Jacob. The other Cullens sighed in defeat. It was a good thing they told Leah and Seth to expect them in two days and not any earlier.

* * *

**Kagome's P.O.V. (long)**

My mind panicked. Confused and frightened. I felt foreign somehow. In this world, life, mind, and body. Its seemed as though my body could interpret every detail, but in the end, I remained in an endless circle, running around in laps until I was too tired to stay alive. As if my body could sense the danger I felt my legs move like two blurs underneath me. I was invincible. Strong, yet mentally weak. There were holes in my memory like missing puzzle pieces that could not fit into their designated spaces. I ran with ease, as I sped past the greenery in the forest. The feeling of cat and mouse crept up my spine. Still, I was the mouse. Escaping from my own fate as prey for the cat. Ironically enough I was being chased by a cat or something along the lines of a cat. _A cat with two tails? Weird..._

I tapped into my other senses, revealing that I was also being followed by the man called Jacob and some other man who rivaled Jacob's speed. It was weird having to wake up not knowing where exactly you were with waves of nervousness clashing down like symbols in a band. My mind was very confused. I wasn't one hundred percent sure actually I existed. Maybe I was dreaming. All these special abilities were just a hallucination. Perhaps pinching myself would do the trick? My hands reached for my skin, but they retracted after first contact. Has my skin always been this cold? It felt like touching a metal pole in the winter time. I knew my heart had stopped beating; that was the cause of my terror. Every living thing had a heart. Which would mean I'm, _undead_.

I felt like laughing, since when did dreams become so..._eccentric_. Then again, when were they so vivid. I bit my lip. What the hell was I doing? I am worried over a dream that I am most likely going to wake up from. Nothing to worry about. Soon, very soon, I will no longer be pursued. I will float on a white cloud waiting to wake up in my room at home. Wherever home was. I stopped feeling no more danger now that I had convinced myself that there was no possible threat.

As soon as I had stopped, the cat came bounding out from between the trees. The small cat moved swiftly to a battle stance in front of me, but instead of challenging me, she was growling at the two men who were about to appear. Honestly, I was momentarily stunned. All this time I thought the cat was chasing me, when her true intention was to protect me.

The men pushed and shoved at each other in attempts to beat each other. When they noticed the protective cat, they stopped shoving altogether and burst into fits of laughter.

"A kitten. Is that all ya got?" Emmett shot at her. Jacob held his stomach from laughing so hard. To his amazement the so called 'kitten' transformed and sent a powerful roar that blew back the hairs on his head. All the while I couldn't keep from laughing myself.

"Kitten? What kitten?" I smirked as the jaws of the two men dropped. To say I wasn't surprised was a lie. The transformed cat growled menacingly, and flames played lively around the large feline.

"H-how is that possible?" Jacob sputtered unable to believe the cat transformed.

"Scared." I taunted. They snapped out of their trances and were back to their furious expressions.

"You wish bitch!" Emmett snapped, disregarding the snarling cat as he dashed to attack me. Something inside of me began to boil as if it were ready to take over in case things got out of control. I felt the need to let this feeling have its way, but my mind told me otherwise.

"You'll wish you were never born." Jacob threatened. While shaking in fury. It seemed like he was going to pop a vein if he let his blood pressure exceed what it was already at. Though what happened next, was far more terrifying than the cat transforming. His clothes started to rip from his expanding muscles. His hair whipped around with his aura and his facial features took on those of a wolf's. With a pop, dust cast a mushroom cloud and out came the russet coloured wolf.

I was speechless. The wolf's roar was echoed throughout the whole forest, but the cat that remained unfazed by the wolf. I shuddered back a shiver. His eyes never leaving mine. He could see right through me and I knew he could feel the dangerous shivers crawling up and down my spine. His head lowered and his hind legs started to back up more with claws digging and scratching in the dirt. He was hunched forward, ready to attack at any moment.

The cat gave me one look before turning her head back to be attacked by the massive wolf. In that one second I knew she was buying me time, but what of the other guy? His speed matched the wolf's. Did that make him a wolf as well? What if he was? What would be left of her in the end. Bones for the dog to chew on or a chew toy? Either way I wasn't taking any chances to find out.

I leaped to escape, but to my own damn luck he was waiting for me at the exit. I was trapped. Ripping sounds of flesh and growls filled and scorched my ears. I turned around to see the cat winning. An uneasy feeling filled my stomach with doubts. I could feel myself deciding between which fate to choose. None looked quick and painless. They were furious which gave them more reason to torture me to death. I took one step toward the man, feeling oddly at ease with a death from someone who wasn't very savage.

Everything played in slow motion as I was attacked from the side by the man. His hand grabbed my throat, I was giving up, I didn't struggle, because inside I still believed that this was just a dream; a really vivid dream.

Suddenly, a sweet scent filled my head with a desire to find the source. Without thinking the man was already off me like he was burned just from touching my skin. Maybe it was the cold temperature, but I didn't want to worry about that right now. I was more concerned about finding the delicious taste that made my throat tight. I wouldn't even be surprised if I were drooling. The scent was overpowering like bouquets of roses in a small room. I got up and found myself drawn to the cat. There was a deep gash in the cat's side. The wolf must have dug his saber teeth into the flesh really deep because the cat was staggering from blood loss. The blood itself was pooling, filling my nostrils with roses. I licked my lips in delight to the wonderful aroma.

At that moment there was a silence that coated the air with a thick tension. The cat looked at me confused. I could see my reflection in her wide red eyes. My pupils were black and I was hunched forward with fingers trembling in excitement. It was like a rhythmic dance with the pure beats of the cat's heart pulsing and pumping blood into veins that were waiting to be drained. The cat took one step back and I followed forward.

It kept going on like that until I backed her into a tree.

I relished the feeling of being in control. To finally be the one in command gave me such pride.

I was just less than a meter away, centimeters, now millimeters. Her fur tickled my nose, but she stood stationary for me. Like I beckoned to her to do as I commanded. First I dived into the wound, quenching my awaiting thirst. The howls of pain came out from the cat's mouth. I kept drinking in her blood. It tasted so rich and sweet that no wine could compare. The body started to give in, slumping down against the bark of the tree. _Stop._

_Please. I beg of you to please, stop! _I tried to ignore the voices as I kept drinking down the blood. I could feel that I was drinking down the last supply of blood in the cat.

_She'll die. _I didn't care if the cat died. All that mattered was blood.

_Don't kill, Kirara! _

Kirara? The name felt familiar. My lips left the spot on the cat's wound completely. I felt my lips close tightly in a firm line. Someone was controlling my actions now. I wanted to drink the very last drop of blood. I wasn't done and to have this voice interrupt was no better. My lips latched onto the wound once more, intending to drink the very last drop.

_I SAID STOP! _This voice just didn't give up.

_FOR GOD'S SAKE **STOP! **It was like I was thrown against a tree because in that second I was across from the cat's body lying flat on my back. My head stirred and my vision became all fuzzy. I realized now that, this was no dream. This was reality._

My vision blurred and I could feel something thick and dark trail down the bridge of my nose. I gasped in surprise at the dark substance. I lifted my hand to wipe the blood off, but some of it had already traveled into my mouth. It tasted bitter sweet and also sour. My body jerked back as my eyes started to roll back. I searched for the reason my blood was spilt. My eyes followed my invisible blood scent to the werewolf. I snarled savagely at the wolf and he growled back. The other man had already left, whatever I did must have sent him running. My legs gathered underneath me, ready to spring at any given moment.

The scent of more blood pouring out of my wound, caused shivers to run up and down my spine. My fingers curled and gripped the twigs that were scattered on the ground. Gripping them with such force I heard breaks and then powder particles fall to the ground. I loved the sounds of destruction, but I would savour the sounds of the wolf's bones breaking under my grasp.

My eyes glared menacingly at the wolf. The wolf's glare was equally dangerous, but held something like solitude within their depths. The brown colour was dark and secretive like he was holding a veiled secret that only he knew of.

Jacob took one step forward, his muscles rippled underneath his fur and his large, sharp teeth sparkled in the sunlight. And she expected they would be yellow. My lips curved into a smirk, I shifted my weight to the right, bringing my left foot over I began to circle my opponent. As calculated, he moved in sync to my footsteps. Silently, waiting for an opening I felt the shift in the atmosphere.

Unusually his aura was more stronger than before. Could it have been my feeding on the cat that caused his anger? With incredible speed he lunged forward, I had barely enough time to dodge his attack. I moved to the right, but before I managed to defend myself, he was already inches away from me. I didn't have time to move so I prepared myself for the pain. I didn't want to feel anything when I died, but I could feel a guilty sin bury itself in my stomach and I knew that I had deserved this pain.

I kept my eyes shut, expecting a white light. Wishing for a white light and not a black abyss of raging hot flames. I could no longer hear growling from Jacob. I must be in heaven, for what good I have ever done, it must have trumped murder. I could feel warm arms embrace me, a scent that was like pine trees and the forest. It smelled refreshing to my nose. Like this scent itself could clear my head of anything.

I opened my eyes, someone was embracing me. A man with amber eyes and silver hair smiled down at me. He wore a red clad outfit with a white under shirt underneath his haori. I blinked in confusion and surprise. How? How did he...

I looked behind him to see the werewolf knocked out. Although the wolf was no longer a wolf. He was in his humanoid form, slumped against the thick base of a spruce tree.

"How did you?" I began, but the man just smirked shaking his head. That's when I noticed he had two silver dog ears on top of his head.

"Keh, I forgotten how much you get in trouble everyday." He then let go of me as soon as he noticed he was still embracing me. I could feel a sadness that tinged my heart when he let go. "Now that you're back we can go hunting for the jewel shards again. It's been three damn months we had to wait for you to wake up and Naraku probably has all the shards by now!" His attitude started to get on my nerves and my blood started to boil.

Who does he think he is to yell at me like that. I was just about having enough of these temper tantrums from men who I have never even met before.

"Who the hell are you to shout at me as if you know me!" I roared. I could visibly see his ears shrink back. "I don't even know you!"

"What are you talking about?" He scratched his head in annoyance. "Look. If we don't start searching for..."

"No. You look! I don't know who you are, but whatever you are looking for you can count me out. I'm sure anyone else would be able to find them, but not me! So scram!" I could feel my anger decrease.

"Kagome don't you forget that you were the one to shatter the jewel in the first place! And I am not taking no for an answer, wench!" He darted for me in seconds and when I suddenly dodged him he blinked in shock. How does he know my name? Have I met him before?

"How'd you do that?" He asked. I shook my head, my eyes glaring into his.

"I should be the one asking questions here." I said dangerously. I started with the most troublesome of questions on my mind.

"How is it you were able to defend me against the wolf?" I stared at him waiting for his response. He looked at me like I knew the answer his eyebrow was raised as if he were wondering if I were joking.

"You're kidding right?" I shook my head at him.

He huffed, tucking his arms into the sleeves of his haori. "Well I guess when I saw Mirkoku and Sango they were right. You have lost your memory. I just never wanted to believe it." I cocked my head to the side. I could tell by his eyes that he thought this was 'cute'.

"It is true that I do not remember waking up in this place before. I do remember living in a place with street lamps and cars, but here, my mind comes up blank." I murmurred back.

"So what you're saying is you know of no one here? Not even me?" He sounded anxious as if he wanted her to not remember. When she shook her head, she could hear a small sigh of relief.

"How is it that you know me?" I questioned curiously. Ever since he called out my name, my head had been spinning.

"The first day you came here, you saved me from a spell that bound me to a tree for fifty years. When you came here, you were attacked by a centipede demon who wanted the jewel that was embedded in your body. When you cried out for help, I had awakened from the spell and protected you. I knew from then on that you were the one for me Kagome. We were lovers before you lost your memory." His hand was held out to her. She looked at it like it was something foreign. I didn't knwo what it was but I could feel something wrong with him. He had this gleam in his eyes that made her think he was deceiving, but his voice sounded so convincing.

'_You'll hurt us. If you go with him. Run away. RUN! Get away from him he's lying to us!'_ My head spun from the voice that was telling me to get away. But he didn't look like he imposed a threat. He began to get nervous, his eyes searching mine for whatever was the reason for my uncertainty. My foot stepped backwards, again I had no control over my actions. The man noticed and shook his head not being able to believe what I was doing.

"Kagome?" He asked with an innocent look in his eyes. "Don't you want to go home?" I did want to go home, but the home that I wanetd to flee to, was not here. Not this world. I did not want to call this place home. It threatened my existence and well being. I couldn't belong here. I knew of know one here. I wanted to hug my mama and gramps tell them of this nightmare. I could feel him drawing nearer, giving me less time to think of what to do.

For every step he made forward, I took one backwards. Inevitably, I would be backed up into a tree. No longer did I feel like the predator. No, I was the prey. Instinctivley frightened and defenceless.

"What's wrong, Kagome? Scared?" He taunted. I stared at him in fear. His aura spiked around me. Maybe I should listen to that voice in my head more often instead of people who want to take advantage of me. My back hit the bark of the tree and he closed the space between us. He gripped by chin forcefully. I gasped his strength was shockingly strong. His eyes did not contain the amber. Instead they were red with a teal iris. Purple jagged marking strecthed across his cheeks adn his fangs elongated. He laughed with malice tainting his voice. "Looks like you can't go anywhere, bitch."

"You lied to me. You are no lover of mine! My lover would have never lie to me or hurt me." I managed to spit out. He chuckled evilly, dragging his claws against the skin of my neck.

"Your skin is colder than I remembered." He noted as he trailed his fingers down my side.

"Get your hands off me." I sneered. He smirked, but didn't move his hands from where they were placed. Instead he moved them lower until they were touching the hem of my green skirt.

"I always love it when you wear these skirts." He whispered seductively in my ear. I shivered from the warm air prickling my ear. He pushed back my hair, twirling a strand around his index finger.

Voices trailed in the forest. "Inuyasha!" Stupid humans who were they even looking for anyway. The name seemed familiar. "Inuyasha." I said quietly. The man in front of me grinned and pressed his lips roughly against mine. The flashes of memories blurred in my head. Whirling around in circles until my eyes widened with incredulity. From the beginning of my journey, the fights, friends, family, the dreams, and the present. Everything added up now. I am Kagome Higurashi. I am a priestess. I am friends with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara. I drew on the faces of Jacob Black and the other Cullen men. I recalled every moment and second that I spent in their house. I knew myself again. I know what and who I am. I am a vampire. A bloodsucking vampire.

When I actually noticed that Inuyasha was kissing me, my eyes narrowed and I shoved him away from me. Inuyasha flew a couple feet away from my vampire strength. "You tried...to..."

By the time Inuyasha stood back up his eyes were back to their ambery colour. "What just happened?" He scratched his head in confusion. I growled in frustration. "You are unbelievable, Inuyasha!"

"What? Wait. Kagome you remember me?" He asked his eyes widened in realization.

"Yeah, unfortuantely." I said coldly. His ears were pinned back on his head adn his face showed a sign of hurt.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you almost raped me back there, Inuyasha! I know it was your demon side taking advantage of me—"

"Kagome whatever I did I didn't—"

"Mean to. Is that what you were going to say? You know I'm sick and tired of everyone trying to take advantage of me. Especially you, Inuyasha." I could feel the liberty inside me break free. I could say anything I wanted to him now because in his scent I could smell two women scents. All over his body. A rage took over me, but I did not lose control. "You're sick, you know that. Does Kikyo know you're cheating on her with another woman?" I smirked at his surprised expression. "I can smell their scent all over you from here. Absolutely revolting."

His bangs covered his eyes as he cast his head down, as if ashamed. I turned away from him ready to walk away when he came up to me quickly grabbing me by the arm. The look in his eyes were ferocious, showing me the side of him he could hide from me so well. "You made me a promise, Kagome. Are you just going to break that promise to me after what we've been through." His hand on my arm tightened waiting for me to respond.

"I wasn't the one who broke my promise first." I ripped my arm out of his grasp, but not without receiving claw marks from trying to rip my arm away from him. Before he could pin me down, voices were approaching quickly. I smiled cynically at him. He seemed to have noticed the voices as well and stayed afar while he let them approach. I hopped up into the tree branches overtop of the entrance to the clearing. "Have a nice life, Inuyasha."

* * *

"Where'd they go?" Sango asked. She was panting from running so long. It was unusual for Kirara to just go running off like that. Then again if Kagome was being chased after by the two males, Kirara must want to protect her from them. She looked towards Miroku, who was running along side her with Shippo placed on his back. The little kit was using his senses to track down Kagome. "Man, the new Kagome can sure run fast!" Shippo whistled in amazement.

Sango raised her head to look at Shippo in question. "What do you mean?" Miroku noticed that there was a fork in the path up ahead. Although, they had a couple minutes until they reached that point where Shippo could sniff out which direction their friend went.

"He means that Kagome is no longer human." Miroku explained to his fiancée. "Something must have happened before she went into a coma. She has a trace of demonic aura in her and then there's this overwhelming power that exceeds Inuyasha's." Sango's eyes widened, unable to think of what her little sister had transformed into. Was it something good or bad she didn't know of yet, but she had this awful feeling in her stomach that something horrible was occuring as they spoke.

Shippo nodded gravely, he didn't want to think of his surrogate mother being someone cold and heartless. He already lost his biological mother, and to lose another would be unbearable. "I miss her."

Sango nodded solemly. "We all do." The fork in the path was approaching quickly as they ran towards it and without any emotion in his voice, Shippo said, "right." Miroku and Sango followed the right path as they were heading into a thicker part of the forest.

As they ran, they held onto the memory of Kagome laughing and smiling. Always giving and caring when others needed support. 'She always put us before herself. Including Inuyasha. She ressurected Kikyo from the dead after Mount Hakurei because she didn't want to see Inuyasha hurt anymore. She did it all for Inuyasha, but he never did anything for her in return. Protecting her physically, but never went as far as emotional.' Sango thought, a tear rolled down her cheek. Almost a half a year ago she would have never thought of Kagome as some cold hearted killer, but now she had a feeling that Kagome was anything but pleasant.

"When did you find out Kagome had these qualities?" Sango asked Miroku and Shippo in a small voice. Miroku turned his attention to her,

"remember before the Cullens arrived when Kagome and Jacob Black were fighting?" Sango nodded not liking the man when he arrived something was off about him, like he was containing a secret that he wanted no one else to know about.

"Yes, but what does he have to do with Kagome?" She asked conspicuously.

"He brought out her aura. You remember how in Inuyasha's aura you can sense a human and demon quality?"

She remembered clearly how auras worked, she was taught this when she was only eight years old at the demon slayer village. Nodding, she signalled him to continue in his theory.

"Well, with Kagome as I said before, she contains a demon's aura. Although there is another aura that is unknown to me." Miroku's forehead creased in concentration. "It was unlike any aura I have ever sensed before. Demons usually have yellow auras regardless of what type of demon they are. This yellow was a golden colour, almost as powerful as Sesshomaru's."

Sango recalled her encounter with Lord Sesshomaru, he had a honey-gold aura. The more rich and darker the aura, the more powerful the oppenent is.

"So you're saying Kagome is a demon?" Shippo questioned.

"Something like that, but not quite." Miroku furrowed his eyebrows in thought. Sango stopped running, her eyes as wide as dinner plates. "Sango?"

"Why'd you stop, Sango." Shippo said as Miroku turned around to walk back to her. He waved his hands in front of her eyes to make her snap out of it.

Sango couldn't believe that she didn't realize it sooner. She grasped Miroku my the shoulders firmly. "You remember when Kagome said there were no demons in her time?" When she got the answer she wanted from Miroku she continued. "Well, what if she wasn't attacked there? What if, she was attacked while she was in a coma?"

* * *

**Brief Summary**( I need to keep the story moving so I need this be a little short) 7,355 words and counting... this better make up for the time I was away on vacation!

Inuyasha had been sitting on a hill outside the forest when he saw a green beam of light spout out from the trees in the distance where the well was located. His thoughts automatically went to Kagome, but he knew she was still in a coma. She couldn't have possibly awakened from it. It had almost been over a half a year since he found her scared by the well. He remembered telling Kikyo of Kagome's coma, but she knew of nothing that could have caused it except fright. Kaede had told him of a woman named, Seraiya, who was also an inu half demon like him that might know of what happened to Kagome. After a month of trying to find the female inu hanyou he gave up and lost hope for Kagome. He needed someone to support him and Kikyo just so happened to be near. That night, he mated Kikyo. A month later, while Kikyo was pregnant, he continued his trek that had been on hold and when he actually found this woman she had chocolate brown eyes and black ebony hair. She reminded him of Kagome right away and when he accidentally called her Kagome, she had thrown something at him and then everything went black.

When he woke up the next morning he felt like he was in love with her, that nothing in the world could ruin the relationship they had. Every night when Kikyo fell asleep he would visit Seraiya and they would make love until dawn. It wasn't long until Kikyo had found out about his night visits to the female hanyou thanks to her soul collectors. Surprisingly, Kikyo never said much about it. He expected for her to argue with him, but she never once made any protests to his decisions.

With Kikyo carrying a half demon baby, she only had three more months left to carry it. For Seraiya, it was approximately six months of carrying because she was also a half demon. He hated that he had to stay with Kikyo and not be with Seraiya. She was due any day now, but for some reason Kikyo would not let him visit her. She would make up these fake excuses about her stomach hurting and stuff about how the baby was kicking too much and she needed him there in order for it to go away.

All of sudden, he could hear faint shouts of people yelling Kagome's name in the distance. It couldn't possible be his Kagome that they were shouting at, could it? He began to use his demonic agility to sprint over to where the shouts were coming from. In a matter of seconds he was already in the forest. Running deeper and farther into the darker part of it. He could smell Sango, Miroku, and Shippo running in the opposite direction he was running.

When they came into his eyesight, he noticed Kirara was not with them. "Inuyasha!" They had said in relief.

"Feh, what are you running after? Where's Kirara anyway?" He asked with his arms tucked in his sleeves.

Breathless, Miroku replied, "It's Kagome. She's awake, but she ran before we could do anything."

"She was in a fight with this really tall man who came out of the well and then she ran off after the other people came, and now Kirara is chasing after her with these other two guys following after her." Shippo gasped for air when he finished.

"What? Wait. Kagome's awake?" Inuyasha said incredulously.

"Yes and she's in trouble." Sango said. "Kirara went to protect her. We were following Kirara's scent, because—"

"Well what else is new and what the hell are we standing around here if she is in trouble?" Inuyasha shouted at them. Just then they could hear Kirara's roar.

"You're right." Sango said while pushing him out of the way. "Let's go, Miroku!" Another roar vibrated throught the whole forest; this time it wasn't Kirara.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled out at them with fists in the air. "Wait for me!" (8,043 words o.O) Running past them was no problem for Inuyasha, he sped up in the direction Kirara went.

As soon as he arrived he saw a giant wolf coming at Kagome and before it came in contact with her he sent it flying into a tree on the other side of the clearing. He looked back at Kagome, her eyes were shut tight, waiting for the beast to tackle her, but when she felt nothing but his arms wrap around her, her facial expression smoothed into a blissful one.

When her eyes opened he was shocked. Her eyes had always been brown, now they were violet. Her skin felt cold to the touch and she was almost at his height. Her face was so...flawless. He didn't fail to notice the change in her aura. Usually she had a red-pink aura, but now there was a blue one swirling around her. As well as a golden one snaking it's way in between the two other colours. But, yellow meant she was part demon. What happened to her?

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Kagome watched the scene play out in front of her as the man with blond hair (Carlisle) stepped out gracefully from behind a tree. The way he moved seemed too familiar and his scent seemed normal to her. Like an old spice that made a place so foreign seem like home sweet home. She decided against her wishes to leave and sat down on the branch in the tree to watch patiently. His eyes searched the area for something although she didn't know what it was. His eyes glanced at her for a brief second then moved and stopped on Jacob. Pity and guilt flickered in his eyes while he ran over to the werewolf. Inuyasha yelled at him. "Hey, you! What are you doing in my forest?"

Carlisle arched an eyebrow in amusement. "It seems my friend has gotten himself into some trouble I will take over from here if you don't mind." As Carlisle murmured Edward's and Jasper's name. They were there in a blink of an eye. (They were nearby)

"Bella's not going to like this." Edward shook his head when he saw the unconscious Jacob. Jasper heard the sound of metal slide against something and turned his attention to a man clad in red pointing his sword at them.

"If you don't tell me who you all are now and why that wolf attacked my friend, I will kill you all." Kagome's eyes widened when she saw the Tetsusaiga swirl with Inuyasha's aura.

"Inuyasha stop!" She didn't know why she interrupted, but she felt the need to protect this pack. She knew they would be able to help her figure out what was going on with her and how she came to be a vampire. Kagome dropped in front of Inuyasha's sword with her arms spread out, blocking his path.

"Move out of the way, wench!" He shouted. Kagome shot a look behind her to the people.

"Get out of here now!" Carlisle nodded firmly and told the other two boys to carry Jacob's body while they went back to their family.

Once they left, Kagome dropped her arms and stood still in front of him. "If you dare hurt them or threaten them in anyway, I will personally kill you." Her knuckles cracked at the end of her threat and her eyes had turned red and feral making sure she got her point across.

Inuyasha watched her in fear of his own life. "What are you? Who did this to you, Kagome?" Kagome smirked.

"Congratulations, Inuyasha. You've met the race of vampires. You're lucky that your human blood cancels out your demon blood or I would have fed on you by now." Her voice was so venomous, that he couldn't even tell if she was even Kagome or not.

* * *

**The Cullen's POV (Everyone except Emmett and Jacob)**

The Cullens watched as the humans left the wide clearing in haste after their companion.

"Jacob and Emmett are going to get themselves killed!" Bella said franctically. She handed Renesmee to Edward and started to walk off when Edward was right in fornt of her.

"You're not going after them." He said in a definite tone of voice.

Bella's hands clenched into fists while glaring up at Edward. "This vampire can freeze time. They won't even be aware that they are being attacked."

Edward contemplated this for a moment. Their family watched this also thinking of the two boys who had already left. Alice was about to walk up to Bella and Edward, but she was caught off guard by another one of her visions.

"Alice!" Jasper said in alarm. He waited for her vision to stop and when it did Alice started shooting off commands at everyone. "Bella, Esme, Rose, and I will stay here. I need someone to rip off a piece of their clothing. Carlisle go find Emmett and bring Edward and Jasper with you."

Carlisle's forehead creased in confusion. "What's going on Alice?" Edward took this moment to reply,

"Emmett's injured and so will Jacob if we don't hurry." Rosalie shrugged off her white designer blouse and handed it to Alice. (she has a pink tank top underneath...hentais.)

"What can I do, Alice?" Rosalie asked her voice cracking up. She was trying to be strong and only Alice knew what she could do to help her mate and that was for her to stay here to help him when he came.

"I need you to stay here and set up a makeshift bed for Emmett. Something tells me he will need time to recover." Alice stripped Rosalie's blouse in wide strips. "And Bella, I need water, cherry blossom pedals, pine needles, and blood." Bella nodded and took off quickly to gather the said items. "Oh, and preferably a bear's." Alice said loud enough for Bella to hear.

Alice turned her attention to Rosalie, who's fingers were carefully weaving branches and twigs to form a bed for her mate. Her forehead was creased with worry and her eyes were down cast.

"I told him that I'd rather die than see him injured again. After I saw him mauled by that bear, I vowed to protect and love him for the rest of my existence." Rosalie whispered, her face looked pained as if calling on that memory had given her a blow to the heart.

"Rose. This isn't your fault, no one wanted this to happen." Alice said in a soothing tone of voice. Rosalie shook her head softly.

"No, I understand that, but it's the fact that I let it happen. I should have been there with him."

"I bet he wouldn't have liked that idea. Try switching places and he would likely say the same thing as you. He'd rather die, than see you hurt Rose. The best you can do for him now Rose, is to be strong. Be there when he needs you like he has done for you time and time again. I'd die if I saw Jasper destroyed. He's my other half. As Emmett is yours. We all feel these strong emotions towards our mates. Remember when Edward left Bella? Do you remember his face? He was lifeless, cold, and quiet. Bella is his life source, she's the only thing that's going for him. Her and Renesmee of course."

Rosalie nodded, recalling the memory of her brother when he left Bella. "You're right. I don't know why I'm being so emotional, Alice."

"I know how you feel. Since you saw these raw emotions first hand before, you never want to experience them again. It's okay to talk about these things, Rosalie. If anything it shows how much you love and care for him. Maybe when Emmett is fully recovered, you can talk to him about this instead of me. Give him a chance to prove to you that you mean just as much to him as he does to you."

Rosalie gave a small smile to Alice and hugged her. "Thanks Alice. I'm glad I was able to talk to you."

Alice giggled softly. "When we get back home, we'll have a girls night out what do you say?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes playfully. "You already know my answer."

"I know." Alice smiled.

* * *

**(9,478)...If this doesn't make up for anything I don't know what will.**

**Anyway! YEAH my first chapter that's more than 6,000 words!!! *Tear* I'm so happy! (victory dance!) **

**A lot of things are going on so here's just a little more detail on what's actually going on with Kagome. Let's clear up some confusion.**

**Kagome's relationship with Inuyasha...not so good as you know she knows he was seeing other women while she was in a coma. Which actually makes her feel like he gave up on her (and he did). Kagome is not full vampire as you might have guessed. She is half demon and half vampire. You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out what type of demon she is. Her relationship with Jacob at the moment is still in progress. The mysterious guy is making another appearance in the next chapter (through another dream of hers. Since she is not full vamp, she can go to sleep, like Renesmee, just not as much. Sesshy's in the next chapter and the next chapter I'm aiming for 8,000 words again. **

**One thing that I know for a fact is going to really confuse people is the fact that Kagome's non-vampire side (priestess side) stopped her from completely killing Kirara. It's kind of like an inner demon, where the different sides can take over and control your actions. Basically throughout the next couple chapters there is going to be a fight for control and she has to find out a way to have balance. **

**(One main reason why there is so so much confusion is because Kagome still doesn't know what she is and there are only 3 people who know what she's going through. (hint hint new characters) Overall it's just missing information that hasn't been acknowledged yet, so be patient with me for a little longer.**

**Many questions in reviews regarding how things are going to work between Ren/Jac/Kag... see here's how I see it...if votes are in Jacob's favour(yes, I spell it with a u!), then there WILL be a love triangle. BUT...if they aren't then you know where it goes from there either Sess or Mysterious guy so that's why your votes are so mandatory right now because they are going to be the turning point of this WHOLE story. I guess I still haven't answered the question of how it will work out. See I have ideas for how each pairing would work out. The whole imprinting thing has some guidelines that I'm going to cross. And this is where the 'I'm not always going to follow what the book says' comes into play because there is going to be a flaw with the whole imprinting thing and only Jacob will be exempt from it. I hate not being able to tell you all exactly what I'm going to do, but at the same time I love it...oddly enough lmao. **

**So again I am really sorry I gave no one any heads up that I was on vacation. The next due date I'm setting up for Chapter 5 will be posted on my profile. **

**Thank you so much for your patience, trust me I will do my best to update like crazy. It shouldn't be too hard since next chapter starts off with LORD SESSHOMARU!! :D (10,156) Ok I better call this the end right here. Any questions you have I will be happy to answer. **


	5. Chapter 5

My Lullaby

Chapter 5: Answers

Sess/Kag...10

Jacob/Kagome...7

Mysterious Sapphire-eyed guy/Kags...6 .....I figured out what I want to call him!!! Daisuke Ryu Tsuyama (full name from first-middle-last) His name alternates though. One name is formal while the other name is more casual.

Inu/Kag...4

Ed/Kag...3

Very IMPORTANT!!!!! This is your LAST chance to vote. Choose the pairings very wisely, you only get one vote for this chapter in reviews. I've been making exceptions for some people. When they voted they couldn't think of who to choose between so I would put down your vote for both. No more of that please! I feel like I'm rigging the voting. :( (Although, you could go to the poll and vote... oops did I just help you all cheat my bad! D: ) --probably what some of you have been doing all along lmao... oh well...

Thanks for being patient :) I've actually had this chapter for a couple of months...hehe...I just wasn't sure if it was good enough for my liking, but I'll pretend that it is. It may not be the best, but go on and read it if you must. I originally had chapter 6 combined with chapter 5...fanfiction only allows a certain amount of words/characters in a story so I had to cut out some stuff. I didn't delete it though it'll come back through chapter 6.

I hope you'll love this chapter ^ ^ The song, It's the Fear by Within Temptations, inspired me to write something that relates to the song so I decided to incorporate the first part of the lyrics in my story. Something that will relate to Kagome and her feelings of losing control later on. I'm thinking of making a playlist for this fic...I think I will as well as a sequel. ^^

* * *

_It waits for the day_

_I will let it out_

_To give it a reason_

_To give it its might_

_I fear who I am becoming_

_I feel that I am losing the struggle within_

_I can no longer restrain it,_

_My strength it is fading_

_I have to give in_

It's the Fear -- Within Temptations

* * *

Kagome's P.O.V.

Last Time:

"_Congratulations, Inuyasha. You've met the race of vampires. You're lucky that your human blood cancels out your demon blood or I would have fed on you by now." Her voice was so venomous, that he couldn't even tell if she was even Kagome or not._

**This Time:**

I watched as the words infiltrated his mind making him more confused. "Vampire?" He said unsure of what it meant exactly. I nodded softly.

"I feed off of blood in order to live. I am one of the most dangerous creatures in this world besides demons. I am able to breathe without a heart and live through the most dangerous living conditions. I was born to kill and this is undeniably my fate for the rest of my life." I demonstrated quickly by running across the clearing with swift movements that not even he could keep up with. "My speed and strength have increased ten fold. I'm no longer human. No longer living. I am the undead."

Inuyasha shook his head, while putting his sword back in its sheath. "I don't believe you Kagome. You're not like that." I could tell that he was lying.

"Whether you want to believe me or not is not my problem. Eventually you are going to have to realize that I'm not the same girl you knew half a year ago." I tried to reason with him, but I could tell he was still thinking of the Kagome he was friends with and not the Kagome that was standing across the clearing from him. "Do me a favour, tell Sango, Miroku, and Shippo I'm sorry. They should know what I mean later on." With that I bounded out of the clearing, beginning a new life as someone different.

I needed to go see Kaede and quick. I knew that she would be able to help me with this transformation. There was one part of me that knew that something was going to happen and I didn't want to take anymore chances.

When I got to the edge of the forest where the farmland merged into the village grounds I rushed knowing that Inuyasha would be here soon. As I walked in, I sensed the scent of herbs brewing in a pot over the built-in fire. Kaede was sitting crossed legged on a mat that was set up on the floor. Her hand held the base of her hand while she held up two fingers to her lips. She was chanting something that was unknown to Kagome.

"Lady Kaede. I need to speak with you." I said interrupting her chanting.

"Aye child, I could sense ye aura from the edge of the forest. Though it puzzles me how ye are able to breathe in this world, Kagome." Kaede pinched spices into the pot as she made to get off the floor. I nodded solemnly. "I am a vampire. I was changed through my dreams, but something tells me they weren't dreams." Crossing the room I got a strong whiff of the spice that Kaede had thrown in the pot.

"What are you making if I may ask?" Kaede smiled softly, rubbing her forehead with the material of her clothing.

"I am making a herb that will help me distinguish your auras." She simply said. I sat down next to her. "You knew I would be coming?" I asked curiously helping her stir the pot.

"Aye. Ye are not that hard to predict child." She patted my shoulder in a comforting gesture, but I did not feel comforted in the least.

"Lady Kaede, I know what I am. I don't think you need this potion to aid you, when I can simply provide you with the information I have gathered on my own." I said looking her straight in the face. "I am a..."

"Vampire, I know. When I was little my sister, Kikyo, told me of mythical creatures that roamed the earth and still do to this day. She told me that they were known as the blood devourers. The undead that were so malicious and cold that not even demons could compare. But she also told me of a group that was established five centuries ago. She said they were called, the Darkness Collides." I listened intently as Kaede continued. "This group was allies with the legendary Inu no Taisho. Although how they came to be allies is beyond my knowledge. Again this group was full of all kinds of outcasts. Hanyous, humans, demons, and vampires." I looked at her in amazement.

"Vampires as well?" I said more as a repition of what she had just said rather than a question.

"Aye. Apparently through generations of the humans, the Darkness Collides, created one grand testament indicating which descendants got theirs possessions and positions in the organization." My fingers moved towards the pot of herbs to stir it again, but surprisingly Kaede pushed my hands away and poured the contents into a glass vial.

"Drink this all, it will feel tingly and slimy in your stomach, but nothing else should be catching ye or your body off guard." Kaede handed me the vial and I took it hesitantly. I raised the vial to my lips and when I smelt it I had to gag. "Here it goes." With out another thought I downed the substance and cringed from the tingly and slimy affect it had on my throat. Within seconds my aura had spiked and Kaede widened her eyes in shock. "Kagome. Ye are three different things all at once."

"Really what are they? Vampire, and what are the other two?" I asked anxiously my eyes searching her face for answers.

"Ye aura shows signs of pink, blue, and gold. Pink means ye are still in touch with ye spiritual powers, by the amount of pink in it is surprisingly impressive. The blue must be ye vampire side and the gold is demonic. It is indeed a darkened gold in the shape of a dragon." Kaede was still flabbergasted, but the feeling of renewed ambition and joy overwhelmed me. I was overjoyed to finally know what I was. All the confusion and anxiety had finally ceased it's questions and I could step outside knowing that I still had my spiritual side in tact. No matter how demonic or vamp I am I will always be comforted by the fact that I am still part miko. That side, I knew, would never leave me, at least I hoped it wouldn't.

"Kagome I don't even know what to call ye." Kaede said confused. I got up quickly hugging her carefully as to not crush her with my increased strength.

"It doesn't matter Lady Kaede. Thank you so much, now I know I can continue where the old Kagome left off. Kaede grinned in appreciation and agreement.

"Before ye go, child, I have something to give to ye." I cocked my head to the side in confusion and curiosity. She left to go to the corner of the hut where many talismans and scrolls hung up. When she came back, she held a scroll and an oval amythyst talisman with diamonds bordering the jewel. "I was asked to give this to the next strong female Dragon-Vampire that I came across." Kagome placed her hands out to receive the talisman and scroll. "Ye are to go to the Western Palace the next full moon and throw it in the lake of moon. The Elders will give you further instructions upon your arrival."

"Thank you, Lady Kaede." I thanked happily. As I sprinted out the door I decided to give my mother a visit. After all, it has been half a year since I have seen her. 'No doubt she must think I'm dead.' I thought sadly. Before I knew it I was in the clearing where the well was located. Twelve people huddled over three bodies. One I saw was Kirara, the russet coloured wolf, and the burly vampire. The three that I encountered earlier today.

They all turned around when they felt my presence. Their eyes glarred daggers at me. I felt ashamed and guilty for injuring them, especially Kirara. It was my vampire side that went savage because my body craved blood. Poor Kirara.

"Sango, Miroku, Shippo...I..." I didn't know where to start but the look in Sango's eyes shut me up.

"Save it Kagome."

"I didn't mean to Sango, I lost control and my body was craving blood. I needed blood Sango, but you need to understand..."

"What's left to understand? You almost killed Kirara. She was just protecting you and you had to go and attack her." Sango turned around and huffed.

"Miroku?" I pleaded.

"No, Kagome. I'm siding with Sango on this." I sighed in defeat, I guess I would have to tell them sooner or later.

"Look, I don't know exactly what happened, but all I know is I am part miko, demon, and vampire, and you know what now I know how Inuyasha feels when he transforms. He can't help it because he can't control it. Though lucky for him he doesn't remember what happens while he is in his demon form, I do. I just woke up from a six month coma dreaming of events that actually occured in reality. I was transformed while I was in a coma. Pain that neither of you can even imagine. Except them, because they are vampires too. I didn't even know who all of you were until my memories somehow came back. But, other than that, I just regained my memories and you expect me to be in complete control of myself. Sango I am so sorry. I understand you will not forgive me for this, but you had to know my side of the story. I know how much she means to you and I did not mean to do it I swear. Heck, I can't even forgive myself for what I have done. Kirara has done so much in our group and she doesn't deserve this." I didn't know if she would believe me, but all I knew was that we weren't going to be friends after this. She trusted me and I blew it by injuring Kirara almost to the brink of her death.

"If I may," Carlisle interrupted. "My family and I as, Kagome, has said are vampires. We are able to provide proof of what she has said."

"Carlisle you can't be serious!" Emmett protested. "You're going to defend her?" Carlisle turned his head to look at Emmett and the rest of the family.

Rosalie's eyes burned into mine. I could feel the hostility she bore against me and I knew I was not in her good graces either. Emmett avoided my eye contact as much as possible and the rest of the family was tense with me there.

"So you are all miko, demon, and vampire?" Shippo asked shyly. The Cullens shook their heads negatively.

"We are just vampires. Humans that were bitten by a vampire and transformed into one." Jasper supplied. Shippo nodded his head, but still one question remained. "What do you eat?"

"Animal blood. We are 'vegetarians' we don't feed on humans like the other vampires do back in our time." Edward explained nonchalantly.

A stir came from Jacob and everyone looked down at him. "What are you all looking at?" He asked. Everyone smiled comfortingly, knowing now that he was fine.

I looked at the werewolf and I was oddly compelled to ask for his forgiveness, but I remained stationary. He noticed my gaze on him and he growled. I looked away not wanting to endure his angered look. It gave me a feeling of sorrow that was as heavy as the weight of the sea. "I will go now." If I could cry it would be now, but my immortal body did not provide that. I passed the group heading for the well. The full moon wasn't for another week. It could wait while I talk to my mother. I missed her, Sota and Gramps.

"Wait!" I turned around to see Esme step out of the circle of vampires. "We came here in search of you since you came to our time. How did you manage to injure Emmett like this? At once she unwrapped the bandage carefully and showed her Emmett's burnt hand. His hand was red from the miko energy that came out earlier today and I frowned. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that either. My miko powers are not trained. If I am in danger they will come out instinctually and protect me. Emmett was choking me and I was trying to defend myself, while Kirara was protecting me against Jacob. Then that's when Kirara was injured and I smelt her blood." I defended myself. Esme nodded thoughtfully, while Rosalie rewrapped the bandage.

"Although how did Jake fall unconscious?" Bella questioned me, watching my expression carefully. I looked sadly down at the ground.

"Inuyasha, he protected me against Jacob after I was feeding off of Kirara."

Bella looked confused. "Who's Inuyasha?"

"He _was_ my bestfriend until today and he is a half demon." Kagome looked up at Sango, Miroku, and Shippo when she emphasized the 'was' in her sentence. They nodded in understanding, they knew now that she was aware of Seraiya and Kikyo. Kagome looked into each of the Cullen's eyes and promised, "You have my protection. He will not harm a single hair on your family. It is his death if one of you are hurt." My eyes flashed red at the mention of Inuyasha's death. I owed them my protection at the very least. They did not seem dangerous and for all the things I have done to them, it would be the right thing to do as an apology.

"We appreciate your protection, but all we want is a safe passage back home. We came here to retrieve Jacob. You see, he was sent back in time from the well on our lawn." Carlisle explained to me. I nodded, smiling. "Of course. I will personally escort you back home if you wish. I was about to go home myself." I felt the need to be charitable to them after all I've done today. I was in their debt and I would repay that debt. Their protection meant more to me than my own life, and I had no idea why.

After saying goodbye I turned towards the well. Looking at it for the first time I noticed that images on the new wood played across like a slideshow. I noticed one that was my home in Tokyo, but the other one I recognized as their house. "Where do you live anyway?" I asked.

"We live in America." My eyes widened, how was I able to understand them? Better yet, how are they able to understand me?

"You are able to understand us, because when you transformed your brain grew to sustain all the different languages in the world." Edward replied to my inaudible question.

"How?" I managed to spit out from all the confusion in my head. Edward smirked. "Some vampires have special abilities. I am able to read minds." I looked at him in oddly, but still in slight shock. "That would explain that I guess, so do all of you have special powers?" I stepped a foot away from the well while asking them. They smiled soflty. Alice spoke up this time in a long time. Now that I think about it she didn't say that much while she was here. "I am able to see visions of the future, but only based on a person's decision. My husband, Jasper, can read emotions and take advantage of them. Bella, Edward's wife, is able to have this mental shield. So Edward can't hear her thoughts. And last but not least, Renesmee, Bella and Edward's daughter, is able to show people images by touching them."

"That would also explain why I was able to 'find' my new ability as well." I quickly remembered trashing their house trying to find something that would have helped me to get back home. "Um, I'm sorry about your house. I was paniking and desperate. I was just trying to find something that would help me get back to my time. See I never was able to time travel to different countries. Only different time periods; my own and this one. "

Esme laughed. "I would have never guessed that. We thought you were playing a practical joke on us." I recalled when I used permanent marker on all the male vampire's faces. I let a giggle escape. "Ha, um, I apologize for that also. Once I was aware of my ability I kind of took advantage of that moment. Sorry I couldn't help myself, there was no threat intended. Just a joke." The male vampires (except Emmett) sweat dropped from my statement.

Alice smiled warmly at me. "Yeah Emmett, it's just charma." I laughed lightly at her weak attempt to lighten Emmett's mood.

"Alice shut up!" Emmett hissed, eyeing me with distaste. I was brought back to his hand injury and my smile faded. "I really am sorry though. I feel so guilty, if I had better control I wouldn't have let my miko energy slip."

"Don't worry. We know all too well about control. Especially with newborns like yourself. Although, you are very mature for a newborn. I'm guessing it's because of your miko and demonic powers. Bella was also mature for a newborn when she was changed." Esme said comfortingly. Bella nodded confirming what Esme had said. She smiled softly and I smiled back. "Well, I'll test the well to see if I can send you back safely." I declared softly, knowing that they would be able to hear me. Everyone nodded, except Rosalie and Emmett. I put one foot over the edge and then the other until I was sitting on the lip of the well with my feet dangling over the edge.

I felt a little better, but the icy glare radiating off of Emmett and Rosalie sent fearful shivers down my spine. Casting the feeling aside, I looked down the well. It looked normal enough to jump in, but would it send me to a different time like it had done before? I guess there was only one way to find out.

I imagined the Cullen's house in my head. I took one step forward and jumped into the well. Watching as swirling electric colours connected and spiraled around me until I was safe on solid ground. I began to climb out of the well, and when I reached the top I could see two people a woman and a boy looking at me with anger in their eyes... they were ready to attack. In the background I could see the Cullen's house, with a sigh of relief I quickly maneuvered myself so I could do a backwards flip; plunging myself down into the well sending me back to the feudal era.

Again, the spiralling colours disappeared and I used my hands to spring me up into the air and landed with ease on the ground next to the well. The Cullen's were anxious to know if they were able to go back to their home now that things here were settled. "Is everything alright?" Carlisle asked, voicing his family's question.

"Yes, although you might want to calm your 'guards' down or something. They almost attacked me." I replied, watching their foreheads crease in confusion.

"Guards?" Jasper questioned. Alice wrapped her arms around his waist and giggled softly. "She means Leah and Seth." Looking at me with a sincere expression she explained, "Leah and Seth are Jacob's pack members. They're only there because they are waiting for us to come back. As for them about to attack you, they most likely knew that you were the one who made Jacob angry."

I nodded in understanding, however I was not certain how they would have been able to know me when I didn't even see them myself the first time I was there. "I see. Well the well is ready for you all to return. Who ever jumps down first, I will go with them just for your reassurance."

"We are grateful for your hospitality, but we trust you enough to _know_ that you would not deceive us." Edward smirked tapping the side of his head when he said 'know'. I laughed slightly at this. "Besides, you wouldn't want to run into the other werewolves that were going to attack you." Alice pointed out. Jacob snorted, rolling his eyes at what she said. Bella looked at him in annoyance when she stabbed him in the side with her elbow. Jacob winced, rubbing his side in hopes of soothing the bruise.

"Well then you are all set to go. It was very nice meeting you all, even if it wasn't in the best circumstances. Don't be shy, come over for a visit sometime." I replied invitingly. Carlisle nodded his head grinning, "And the same goes for you and your friends."

Carlisle held Esme's hand as they both proceeded to the well and jumped down it with grace. I watched as each of them passed through the well with the same imperial movements as mine. I turned around, to find Sango and Shippo tending to an injured Kirara and Miroku watching attentively.

"I am leaving to go home and when I return, I will bring back some medical supplies for Kirara." Walking to towards the well, I heard Sango whisper something. I felt my chest clench in pain. The pain came from the place where my heart was and had stopped beating. I turned around to face her. Tears were in her eyes, I could feel her pain. It was as if the pain she was feeling was transfered into my own. I walked slowly back over to Kirara. Instinctively, I squatted down and leaned my head over until I could hear Kirara's laboured heart. The pain inside increased and I knew that the feelings of sorrow were redeveloping in my body. I could feel the miko powers tingle again. They felt my distress and answered them with a warmth that glowed from the tips of my fingers. I placed my hand above Kirara's body, the warmth radiated down onto Kirara's wound, instantly mending the skin back together and renewing the fur that was missing. My eyes sparkled with amazement as well as everyone elses. The warmth died down as I removed my hand. Kirara slept peacefully, and she looked as good as new.

"You healed her?" Sango said teary eyed. The pain in my chest vanished as if it had been relieved from reviving the neko. She hugged me very close. "Oh Kagome I thought you turned into a heartless monster. I thought you would never be your old self." I smiled in return. Shaking my head, I replied, "I will always be here for you guys as long as you still want me. I just need better control over my vampire side that's all. So don't spill anymore blood!"

Miroku laughed lightly, he was happy that I was back to my usual self. Well, as usual as I could be. He then looked down at me sadly, "Kagome you should go home." I looked at him surprised and hurt. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised, I did hurt someone that was very dear to us all.

"I guess my welcome has worn out here. You guys have a wonderful life. I'll pray for your happiness everyday." I could feel the pain in my chest come back as I walked over to the well with my head hung low. Miroku and Sango shook their heads vigorously.

"Wait, Kagome! That's not what I meant!" Miroku shouted. I turned around for the umpteenth time waiting for an explanation.

"I meant you should go home. Your family must be extremely worried for you. We would never want you to leave unwillingly." My chest felt better but the pain still remained at the thought of my mother's face. What would she do when I walked through the door. Would she be angry? Depressed? Relieved? Worried? Hurt? Happy?

"You are right and thank you. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I am happy you did." Shippo jumped into my arms, hugging me while his tears came spilling down. They all smiled warmly at me. "Oh and I would appreciate it if you would restrain Inuyasha from coming down the well ever again." Sango nodded in agreement.

"Kagome, we knew what he was doing and you should know that we tried to talk some sense into him." Sango said sadly. I placed my hand on her shoulder, smiling down at her. "I know, and it's okay. Inuyasha clearly isn't who we all thought him to be. I guess he could finally do whatever he wanted now that I could not say 'sit.' With a positive smile placed on my face, I hugged them all and said my farewells for now. Lightly springing down into the well, I envisioned my era in all its polluted glory. When I reached my destination, I quickly opened the sliding door of the well house and ran for the front door. Within seconds I saw my little brother playing soccer outside.

"Souta!" I yelled at him. He looked around confused and before he knew it I embraced him. "How I've missed you, little brother!" I felt him squirm in my arms trying to get a better look at me.

"Kagome?" He asked with uncertainty. I let him go so that I didn't suffocate him. He stood back and rubbed his eyes with his hands in an attempt to see if he was dreaming. I nodded fiercely with a huge smile on my face.

"Sis!" He ran towards me and hugged me, but it didn't last long until he started whinning. "Ow, hugging you is like hugging concrete. What happened?" He asked anxiously. I frowned, looking at the house for the first time in a while. "How about I tell you once I see Mama and Gramps? That way I don't have to repeat it three times." Souta nodded in agreement ane pulled his sister's hand, but ended up releasing it when he felt the cold temperature. "Your hand—"

"All part of the story, Souta." I interrupted. Once we entered the house, Souta went into the kitchen while I remained in the front hallway. When my mother came out, she screamed and fainted. My ears rung from the harsh scream as I rushed over to save her from the fall. "Sota, please get me a cold face cloth and a blanket?" I peered down at my mother for the first time since I was in a coma. Her face looked older and grey hairs had started to grow instead of the usual black wavy strands. Her eyes looked heavy as if she were crying and her skin was paler. My chest pains came back, once I figured out what had caused such stress for my mother. 'I did this to her. I can never forgive myself. Inuyasha—' My head snapped up in realization. "He didn't tell you that I was in a coma!" My eyes flashed a dark hue of red while gold streaks slithered into my iris.

_'_He will pay for hurting us and Mama_.' _My demon hissed in anger. I nodded my head and replied to my demon. 'We will wait until Mama has awaken and is aware of the truth, then we hunt him down.' My demon grunted in agreement and went back to the corner of my mind.

'_Why not go and kill him now before our mother wakes up? Can you not feel that satisfaction of his death?' _My vampire side chuckled darkly in my head.

'I can not feel satisfaction for his death like you can. I can only feel the need to give him what he deserves for hurting us and our family, but killing him will not make our family happy. Think of Souta's feelings.' My vampire hissed loudly not liking the fact that our brother was the reason we could not kill Inuyasha. _'What Souta doesn't know won't hurt him._'

'We can not kill Inuyasha. He plays an important part in the final battle against Naraku. Ever think of Tetsusaiga?' I countered, if he was dead. Who would weild the Tetsusaiga? Certainly not Lord Sesshomaru, everytime he tried to weild it the sword would reject him. And using a human's appendage was not going to work again.

_'That was because we were there. Suppose that we weren't there, Inuyasha would be dead.' _I growled under my breath. 'This discussion is over. We will not use Sesshomaru to kill Inuyasha.' I could hear the distant growls as my vampire side retreated just as my demon side did.

"Ka-Kagome?" Souta asked in fear. His voice shaking in fright and the cold cloth was dripping on the floor. I looked down towards my mother, she was still unconcious and I still had yet to put her on the couch.

"What is it, Souta?" His finger pointed at me and I hissed in annoyance. "You know better than to point Sota." He shook his head still pointing at me.

"Your eyes, they're a shade of red and gold." My eyes widened, not believing what he was saying. "Your hair has streaks of gold and red and you have black marks running across your cheeks." I picked up my mother and gently placed her so that she was lying on the couch in the living room. I couldn't understand what Sota was saying. Could I have transformed once again? I dashed up the stairs to the first door on the left leading to the bathroom.

Indeed, Souta had been telling me the truth. Except that my eyes were more of a light tint of red not a shade. I ran my hands through the silky strands of my black hair, paying special attention to the thin red and gold locks delicately scattered from each root. My hair felt kind of heavier than usual and when I felt the tickle of hair brush my thighs I was amazed to find the length of my hair past my butt.

I hardly recognized the human Kagome anymore. She seemed too mortal to be the new me. I had transformed into someone completely different and I didn't feel upset about it. In fact, I was ecstatic.

I heard my mother waking up and the groans from inside my head— the opportunity to hurt Inuyasha was out the window.

"Kagome! Mom is waking up!" Souta shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

My eyes flashed to the doorway of the bathroom. I could hear her whispers perfectly, although this was no new surprise. Within the flash of a light, I was by my mother's side waiting for her to yell at me. My mother has never yelled at Souta or me in her life, well not that I knew of anyway.

"Kagome!" She shouted, but what I realized was relief and pure happiness. She grabbed me to embrace me. Tears were running down in streams and I could feel her pain as if it were my very own. I had never seen her in so much pain. Not since my father had left long ago.

Her eyes were more plain, and not so lively as before. "I'm sorry, Mama." My voice sounded too perfect to be apologetic and I bit my lips in frustration.

"Kagome, I'm so glad you're alive! I thought that you—" My mother broke off not able to continue the rest of her sentence. I knew very well what she was about say, and I wasn't about say it either. Saying it would be like telling her the truth. 'Yeah mom, oh and did I forget to mention I'm a vampire?'

Like that will go over well. My mom never liked vampires, in all truth, she hated them. When I was a child she refused to let me dress up as a vampire. She made up the excuse of not liking the blood thing, but she let me dress up as a corpse bride with fake dried blood running down my chin the year after.

What would she think of me if I told her? Revolting?

"Kagome, you are so cold dear. Why don't I make you some tea?"

"No mom, I'm not the one who fainted. You sit here and I'll get the kettle going." I made sure my steps were human, I had a feeling that telling her now would only make things worse. As I started preparing the tea, I searched for mugs. Everything had been rearranged in a messy formation, as if my absence has caused a lot of turmoil for my family. Once I found the cups each immortal second I had, I thought of a gullible lie that would be believable for my mom. A few minutes later when the kettle had whistled, (I love those types of kettles so old fashioned :3 ) Mama came in holding a book with old kanji scrawled along the sides. "I thought that it was time to tell you about your ancestry." The book was very old from what I could tell. The writing was already fading and the cover was tarnished and stained with years of handling.

"I remember this." My mother nodded solemnly. "I found this when I was hiding from Satori." My nails punctured small wounds into my hands, creating large craters, but before I could look at them they had already healed. Satori was my mother's boyfriend after my father had left. I hated him and he knew it. When my mother was out working, Satori would babysit us I was twelve at the time and my brother was only five. Ever since he walked in that door, his aura swept into the room like snakes. Dark and suffocating. He never talked to me, only my brother.

Until one day I found him threatening my mother. He had her pinned underneath him with blood that escaped from a wound that was on her neck. A gruesome bite mark was left on her neck. I tried pulling him off her, but he shoved me away affectively slamming me into a wooden chair. Somehow Souta had come down the stairs without falling and started crying. My mother was screaming in pain and looked me straight in the eye. I knew what she wanted me to do and I had to find the strength to do it. I held my head, blood was trickling down my forehead as I ran for Souta. I picked him up, but found my path blocked from the door way. Satori made an attempt to grab me, but I held out my hand shouting 'Go away' and a blast of pink purification came out burning off his whole arm. He was shocked momentarily, which gave me the advantage to run in the other direction for the stairs. Half way up the stairs, he pulled me back by grabbing a handful of my hair forcing me to fall backwards down the stairs. Souta had already reached up to the top step when suddenly a flash of black surrounded my vision. The grip on my hair loosened as the sound of tears and rips were created.

I blinked in confusion. Although panic flashed into my sight when my saviour was hurled across the room. Satori was in front of me yet again and as my eyes searched for my saviour he was still on the ground writhing in agony. I still recall the malice from Satori's voice. "Prepare to become one of us, little demon. You shall be our secret weapon." He lifted my shirt up until it was exposing enough of my side. Just above my hip, he dug his teeth into the soft skin, causing pain to course through my body. Screams from the intense burning and pain ripped from my mouth. Satori got up, smirking in success. "Your mother will be a great toy to play with—" By now the sound of his voice was drowned out by my screams, my eyes closed. Minutes past by and I felt the sensation of bliss. The fire was receding from my veins. Something soft and moist was latched onto my waist. Finding the courage I forced myself to open my eyes and found a man with short blond hair wiping off blood on his mouth. Satori was no where to be seen and all I could focus was on was this cute sapphire eyed person in front of me. His soft and sweet baritones made me blush as he spoke to me, "Your family is safe now. That man will never harm you again." All he had to say was one word and i instantly believed him.

"Who are you?" I asked bashfully. His smile made me blush even more when his face would lift and widen in the right places. Not to mention his teeth, they were perfectly white. His eyes sparkled with the exact intensity of my blush. "You may call me Ryu." I smiled sweetly up at him. He gently rose and held out his hand for me to hold on to. (He's 18)

A girl came into the room with a black fighter suit identical to his accept hers had a blue dragon spiraling across the left calve of her leg. "Hey Dai, you ready or are you still insistent on flirting with every girl you meet?"

I blushed and took my hand out of his grasp, I could get up without his help anyway. Ryu smiled wryly at her. "Lor, you couldn't have better timing. I was just helping the poor girl."

Lor, shook her head when she looked at me, "Then you should have started bandaging that wound on her head before you got friendly." She sighed rolling her eyes. "Must I be the one to correct all your mistakes little brother?" I tried to get up, feeling embarrassed as it was, I felt waves of nausea take its toll on me. Before I could hit the ground, strong arms embraced me around my waist and back. "Take it easy there." He murmured.

"I thought sucking the venom out of her system was first to heal. Wasn't that rule number 13 in your book, sis?" He mocked her throwing the rule book back in her face.

"See this is why I regret not putting a lock on my books. All you do is go through them and find all the things you can to use against me." She had her hands on her hips and a pouty look on her face.

"Even if you were to put a lock on your 'precious' books I would still be able to get in them. Super strength remember? Plus what are little brothers for?"

"Torturing their innocent sisters." I giggled because this seemed exactly like the type of bantering my brother and I had regularly. The two siblings looked at me as if remembering I was witnessing them arguing. They then left without a single word fearing that I have heard too much already. I looked our the doorway to see which direction they went, but no trace was left behind and I stood there with the wind howling into the house.

(This might get kind of confusing.. think of the next part as a deleted scene. I just kinda stuck it in there for extra information that's all. So basically the Tsuyama perspective is not in Kagome's memory. It's just a filler for any questions regarding the relations to the Volturi and the Tsuyamas in the future).

* * *

Enter the Tsuyama Siblings

"We should erase her memory, so Caius won't have our heads." Lor said while biting her bottom lip anxiously. They were headed for one of the hottest vampire night clubs in Tokyo called the Rush. It was the one place where Vampires could drink blood without killing humans. The blood was stolen from the hospitals. The music was a variety of up beat rhythms from all the different decades in the past 300 years. From Sonatas to Ragtime to Jazz to Rock and Roll to Pop. You name it they got it. The club itself was located in the far east near the abandoned housing. Actually the club was just an abandoned mansion hidden in one of the forests.

"No! Are you nuts?" Ryu exclaimed in protest. "This girl is too special to do that to, can't you feel it, Lor? There's something about her that says, 'Don't touch; hazardous'."

"You think every girl is 'special'. Besides I prefer not going through torture when Alec and Jane test their techniques on us. I prefer not to be in pain."

"You could put a barrier around yourself like I do and pretend to feel like you're in pain. It makes me laugh how those two are too dense for their own good. Aro, Marcus, and Caius have no clue..."

"Yeah just one problem. How am I supposed to keep what you just said from Aro, he's likely going to want to know how we protected the girl and how we interacted with her. We need to erase her memory and ours!"

"Aro will know that we erased our memory to protect her though! He'll go searching for her!" Ryu said frantically. The barrier wouldn't help one bit in this circumstance since Aro would know when he hit the barrier's protective shield.

Lor, nodded sadly, "He already has gone searching for her. Think about it, Dai (pronounced Die btw). He only wants her as a secret weapon. He'll know we were the ones to kill Satori. Satori was sent as a spy to send reports back to the Volturi about the girl. She is the 'perfect candidate' as they say to officially eliminate the Cullens. She is like us almost. Although she is miko instead of a vampire. This is their plan, to use us against the Cullens. They fear that with the seven Cullens that they could be brought down. The only way for them to live is to live under the Volturi's reign. This girl including us are going to be the future weapons in a war that could very well destroy all human, demon, and vampire races."

"She doesn't have to be apart of this! We could escape while we still can." He knew that this was not going to be the case. "Who cares about the bloody Cullens. I hate every vampire walking on this earth it is their faults we were born like this."

"Calm down little brother. I know how you feel, but you have to resist the urge to announce that around here. We are almost there, and saying such things will not be advantageous for us in the final outcome. We only go to these clubs for information nothing more." Ryu picked up a rock from the ground and hurled it at a nearby tree making the tree fall backwards into another tree.

"Daisuke..." Ryu gave her a pointed look and she let it go. Lor was never the one to go into Ryu's problems, but when she said his first name he knew that he needed to calm down for her sake.

They have been traveling together like this for five hundred years and fifty years ago they were forced to join the Volturi. They promised that Daisuke and Alorai would have free will to do anything as long as they helped take down the Cullens. The first time they were forced to spy on the Cullens, one of them almost figured out their location. When Caius heard of this, Alec and Jane tortured them with their mind games. For every mistake or almost mistake they made certain that they would be punished. The Volturi would experiment by testing how resilient their bodies were to vampire attacks or by running samples of x rays and scans to identify which parts of their bodies are stronger. We were their front line attacks in Mexico when they fought Benito. But when it came to the Cullens we were forced to point out the weaknesses. The date for the battle would always be set back due to implications with the 'chosen one'. The reports Satori sent of the girl were always consisting the girl's height, age, body type, powers, photos, blood samples, and education.

This girl was meant to be their leader in the front-line attacks and the Volturi would make certain that she would participate in the bloody battle until the very end. What would become of them in the end would be their ashes. Burning their bodies until their very essence was permanently erased off the face of the earth. Erasing them from being too much of a threat to the Volturi. They were trapped now. What the Volturi had promised them in the beginning had all been a lie. A lie to trick them into doing their dirty work. They are imprisoned soldiers for a league of vampires that use them at their own disposal.

Looking at his biological sister, he knew that if anything were to happen he would do anything to keep his sister safe. He may be younger, but he still felt very protective of her.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru!" A screeching toad called out. They were walking along the path when all of a sudden their lord told them to stay here in the middle of a large meadow full of wildflowers.

"Master Jaken!" A little girl's voice called. The toad demon, Jaken, turned around just as Rin flung a pink flowery necklace around his neck. "I made it just for you. I didn't have time to make a crown to go with it but..." Jaken's face turned red from rage and disgust.

"What is the meaning of this, Rin? Get this disgraceful contraption off me!" Jaken ripped at the flower necklace and threw the necklace to the ground making sure he stepped on it and made it impossible to repair. Rin frowned after watching what Jaken did to his present. A tear slid down her cheek, but she wiped it away quickly knowing that crying will not make her feel any better. She felt lonely when her lord would leave like this. She knew he would come back later, but when he did leave Jaken was even meaner to her than when Lord Sesshomaru was with them. Ah Un would always beat him up for making her cry. Although it would make her laugh a little, she did not feel any better.

Jaken crossed his arms in annoyance and turned around to grab the reins of the two headed dragon, AhUn. AhUn backed up away from the irritating toad. Rin just felt lonely, whenver there was a child walking alongside their parent she always smiled at them, but before they can say anything their mother would pick them up and run away. Rin never understood why they would be afraid of her lord. He has given so much to her that the thought of asking him for a friend seems rude. Ever since she met him she respected him and loved him as a friend, but as he cared for her these past two years, she has grown to love him as if he were her father.

"AhUn! Come here. Lord Sesshomaru will not be happy when he finds out you are not obeying." Jaken squawked irritably. He made to grab the reins again, but AhUn just moved slightly to make the clumsy, ugly toad fall on his face.

Like usual, Rin grinned and tried to contain her laughter, but failed in the process. After calming down her laughter, she walked over to AhUn taking the reins in her hands and began to walk down the dirt path.

"Rin! Where are you going?" Jaken screeched in protest. His face was stained with dirt (make that even more dirt than he had before).

"To find Lord Sesshomaru." She proclaimed with determination. Jaken's eyes bulged in panic. "Rin get back here! Lord Sesshomaru said for us to wait here!" Rin looked over her shoulder smiling sweetly, "Well, I'm not going to stand around on this path. It's getting dark and I am hungry, Master Jaken." She giggled happily, "Master Jaken don't worry we have AhUn. I'm certain they will know when there is danger before it even arrives."

Jaken began to run, or rather stumble, after the little girl. If he let Lord Sesshomaru know that he let her go with only as AhUn as protection, he would as surely be dead. Was it too much to ask for Rin to be gone?

They treked along the path for hours until they saw a river and a little pond nearby. They set up camp and with the help of the Staff of Two Heads, the fire was blazing in no time. AhUn had left to snatch some fish out from the river. Jaken found a tree stump to sit on while he waited for Rin to eat. Rin stayed near the fire, letting the warmth released from the flames warm up her small hands.

"Um...Master Jaken?" She asked cautiously. When she heard a grunt, she continued. "Do you think Sesshomaru is leaving more often because he doesn't want to be near us anymore?"

Rin waited for his response, and by the time she heard something come from his mouth it was a loud and obnoxious laugh. "You foolish girl, you think he is absent because of us. I don't know why he would want to stay here anymore than I do. You are a burden to him. A waste of space."

"I don't believe you." She said quietly. Jaken stopped laughing when she replied.

"You asked you foolish girl. If you didn't want to believe me in the first place, then why did you even ask?" He asked coldly. "Is it because you have no where else to go?

"Stop it Jaken." Her voice shaky from holding in her tears. . Maybe because what he was saying was the truth. She wasted Lord Sesshoumaru's time everytime she got kidnapped or injured. Everytime that happened, he would come to save her, but now it seems like being the damsel in distress was wearing on his patience. She wished she were stronger. If only she could prove to him that she could protect herself then maybe, just maybe she would mean more to him than just a puny human girl. Like a daughter; his daughter. It was time for a change and she knew that this was her only chance to prove to him how brave and strong she can be.

"Afraid of being forgotten like your parents did to you two years ago?"

"I said STOP IT!" Tears dripped down her face, one by one. Her hands went to her face covering it from his eyes. He knew nothing of her parents or brother so why did she feel so affected by him? She ran over to where he sat on the stump and clenched her fists even tighter. Keeping her thumb inside her fist she smashed her small fist into his face. Jaken was thrown back several feet from the blow. When she noticed what she had done, her eyes widened in surprise.

She stepped back, she didn't mean to hurt him like that. It just happened. It was all the emotional pain that was built up inside her that wanted to break free through her rage. His tormenting going unnoticed by Lord Sesshomaru. Another reason why she hated when he left, Jaken would harrass her and make her feel like she was filfthiest creature on the face of the earth.

Tears still spilled unconsciously as she ran away never looking back. Her sobs growing louder as she blindly ran into the forest nearby. She would prove she was stronger. She would do if it even if it were the last thing she did.

Her lungs and legs hurt from running, but she knew she couldn't stop now. She had no idea where she was going and she knew she was lost beyond help. The forest grew dark and cold as she ran in deeper. The wind rustled the leaves on the trees, casting shadows down on the ground. The moonlight was the only thing that was helping her not run into a tree. Her feet screamed at her in protest with each stride. The tree branches scratched against her skin as her path grown more narrow. When she broke through the last of the trechurous branches, she gasped in amazement.

She was situated in a beautiful clearing with fireflies glowing softly against the pink cherry blossum trees and a hot spring located of to the far side of the clearing. A small stream ran inbetween two trees and a swan floated down the stream. In one of the trees she spotted a woman with a foreign type of clothing. Her eyes were violet and her skin was very pale. The moonlight cast a blue tint to her black ebony hair when she felt the violet eyes turn towards her, she gasped. It was Kagome-chan. Her eyes sparkled in delight when she recognized her long distance friend. She began to skip towards Kagome arms spread wide in a soaring gesture and her giggling voice accentuated her happiness.

"Kagome-chan!" Rin beamed with joy. Kagome half smiled, hoping down from the tree she caught the little girl in her arms.

"Hello there Rin. May I ask why you are out here without supervision? You know better than to travel in a forest at night without Lord Sesshomaru or your other companions." Kagome said in a motherly tone of voice. Rin noticed the temperature shift when she hugged Kagome.

"Kagome why is your skin so cold?" She asked innocently, noticing that the type of clothing Kagome wore didn't protect her legs from the cold very well. Kagoem looked down at the girl sadly. She didn't want to lie to the girl, but she didn't want to make her scared either.

"It's cold out tonight, but I am fine. Do not worry Rin, I've been through much worse." She winked at her and the little girl laughed softly. "Although. You still haven't answered my question."

Rin's smile faded and she began to look down, ashamed of herself. "I ran away from Master Jaken." Kagome's eyebrow rose slightly, indicating for Rin to explain. Rin explained in detail what had transpired when Lord Sesshomaru left. Kagome frowned when she heard what Jaken had said to Rin.

"Have you told Lord Sesshomaru of this?" Rin shook her head sadly. Kagome sighed understanding how much harrassment Rin was enduring because of dealing with Inuyasha twenty four-seven.

"Rin, when I was little I was always belittled because of my height. I was always the shortest out of everyone. My friends laughed when the other children belittled me and I always came home to my mother and father crying. I hated having to face those children everyday, hearing them call me mean names behind my back. My friends never once stood up for me and in the end all I had was myself to depend on. I didn't have mommy or daddy to protect me because they were working at..er..the village. So when my mother sat down with me to ask me what was causing me such sadness, I told her."

"What did she say?" Rin asked curiously. The corners of Kagome's mouth quirked up into a smile. "She said, that 'no one can make you feel inferior without your consent.'" ...Eleanor Roosevelt.

Rin nodded in understanding. "So that means I shouldn't let what Master Jaken says affect me so much."

Kagome grinned. "You got it. Besides, what does Jaken know anyway?" Rin beamed and replied, "nothing." Rin embraced Kagome and thanked her, but Kagome detected a hint of guilt in her scent.

"Is something else bothering you Rin?" Kagome asked, pulling the girl away from her to inspect her expression. Rin nodded softly feeling a little sheepish for bothering Kagome like this.

"I punched Master Jaken." Rin looked at Kagome for a sign of any disappointment, but she found none instead she saw approval and understanding.

"I don't blame you for wanting to hit him Rin, but I wish you didn't have to resort to violence. Don't beat yourself up for hitting him. He was out of line and he deserved what he got." Thoughts of all the times she sat Inuyasha flittered into her mind and she smiled slightly at the entertaining memory. "You may want to let Lord Sesshomaru know of what Jaken says to you while he is absent."

Rin half smiled while fiddling with her fingers behind her back. "Yeah I will." She grinned even wider when she said, "what does Master Jaken know anyway?"

"That's the spirit!" Kagome cheered and Rin giggled as she looked at Kagome (like a little sister-to-older sister moment) "Kagome-chan?"

"Yes?" Kagome asked contently.

"Can you stay with me. I feel lonely when Lord Sesshomaru leaves me with Master Jaken." She pleaded looking for an answer from Kagome. Kagome's forehead creased in thought. "That isn't for me to decided, Rin. As much as I would love to stay and keep you company, it is Lord Sesshomaru's decision whether I am allowed to stay with you." Rin's shoulders sank knowing that what she said was true. Kagome placed a hand on Rin's shoulder. "Tell you what, I'll come back to camp with you and we will ask permission from Lord Sesshomaru."

"Oh thank you Kagome-chan!" Rin embraced her, even though to the little girl it felt like gripping the castle wall, but she didn't care. All that mattered was that she had Kagome-chan as a friend.

"Anything for you little one." Kagome giggled lightly making her voice chime musically.

* * *

**That's it for now thank you to all who reviewed and voted! I am recounting the votes to make sure they are accurate. After chapter 6 is completed, there will be no more votes accepted. So this is your last chance to vote. This will be the last time I say this thank god! **

**anyway, ja ne!**

**~Nekomi99~**


	6. Chapter 6

Sess/Kag...17

Jacob/Kagome...10

Daisuke-Ryu/Kags...8

Inu/Kag...7

Ed/Kag...5

Before you all kill me, I would like to say that those are the final results. On Word this story is 56 pages!!! D: My computer ran out of ink just after I printed the last page. Talk about a close one! Chapter 6 will be up in a week or so. I promise! I already have it ¾ done! I wrote it while I was recovering from surgery(minor surgery) so if there are parts where I'm lacking detail, it's because the painkillers made me drowsy. I will be continuing to write chapter 6 and 7. So both should be done in a week. Those chapters will be a present to all those faithful reviewers! Sesshomaru is in the 6th chapter and the 7th.

Here's just a sneek peek at chapter 6.

**Chapter 6: What is **Light** Without Darkness? **

They began to walk out of the clearing when Rin started to slow down. Kagome heard the soft hissing noise Rin made while tenderly walking on her feet. "Rin I think I should carry you the rest of the way. Your feet have had enough walking for today." Rin nodded lightly, too tired to walk anyway she let Kagome pick her up. Rin hugged Kagome and rested her head on her shoulder. Kagome rubbed the little girl's back soothingly and soon enough she heard Rin's steady breathing meaning she was fast asleep.

Kagome smiled softly and sighed, the Lake of Moon was in the direction of the western lands. The full moon was in a couple weeks, but from where they were now it would take a full five days to travel.

(Flashback)

She had been traveling all day and came to a rest in the meadow. Thinking, was what she had been doing. Although, thinking was always interrupted with the sounds of the forest. She could hear within a four kilometre radius. The owl's hoots, the occasional demon roaming around, bats, wind, heart beats, tears...Tears? She patted her face, checking if she did indeed have the ability to cry, but her cheeks were smooth and dry as usual.

No moist, salty tears came rolling down the cheeks of a monster. Kagome could feel her conscience protest against her accusations. She was not all monster. At least there was some good left in her. The priestess powers may have diminished to a smaller amount, but they were still there and that made her relax. Focusing on where the tears were coming from, she senses a small human girl spring from the depths of the forest. Hair tangled and misplaced from the branches pulling at her like hands grasping for her, beckoning for her to come to them. Who knows maybe the forest was alive at night. She wouldn't be surprised being a vampire and all. As she skeptically looks over the girl she recognizes that the little girl was Rin, Sesshomaru's ward. But what was she doing traveling in the drak forest without him around? Where was he to leave her unattended? Did he abandon her? So many questions boggled her mind, waiting for the answers that would surely come.


	7. Chapter 7

My Lullaby

Sess/Kag...16

Jacob/Kagome...10

Mysterious Sapphire-eyed guy/Kags...8

Inu/Kag...7

Ed/Kag...5

Voting ends. In other words, you are looking at the results for the pairings. If you voted for Sess/Kag I can honestly say, by the second chapter I was 90 percent certain that Sess/Kag was going to win it. I actually wrote out most of the plot with that pairing( ha ha... didn't really have anything planned for Jac/Kag/Ren/... (^^) But if it was Jac/Kag I would have made it so that there was some kind of flaw in Jacob's imprinting or something. Since it's Sess/Kag....this definitely makes it interesting to write and read at the same time! I'm trying to make this less confusing, so in order to not delay the chapters so much they will be shorter. I just don't have time for longer chapters anymore. 6,000 is my limit. (This whole speech does not count) If I exceed that, it means that I'm trying to cure the confusion and adding more addition information to clarify. :) I don't mind constructive criticism if you would like to help me figure out the confusion or would like to help me improve, I am open to suggestions. Be mature about it. I don't want anything discouraging me to the point that I give up on a story. :(

That tis all, my fellow readers. Enjoy this chapter and sorry for the wait.

To Clarify the raiting T is for violence, nudity(not a lot), and course language. Ok, now you can read.

* * *

_I've been sad and lonely_

_for so many nights_

_without you to hold me_

_to show me it's alright_

_a little understanding_

_isn't asking for too much_

_the way you loved me and left me_

_and you never stayed in touch_

_now you're reaching out for something_

_but there's nothing I can do_

_Where were you_

_to help me through all that emptiness inside_

_Where were you _

_you never knew_

_all those nights you made me cry_

_Where were you_

_when I was all alone_

_trying to mend this broken heart_

_and suddenly you've come back to me_

_Where were you - Suzie McNeil_

* * *

**Chapter 6: What is **Light** Without Darkness? **

(Last Time)

They began to walk out of the clearing when Rin started to slow down. Kagome heard the soft hissing noise Rin made while tenderly walking on her feet. "Rin I think I should carry you the rest of the way. Your feet have had enough walking for today." Rin nodded lightly, too tired to walk anyway she let Kagome pick her up. Rin hugged Kagome and rested her head on her shoulder. Kagome rubbed the little girl's back soothingly and soon enough she heard Rin's steady breathing meaning she was fast asleep.

Kagome smiled softly and sighed, the Lake of Moon was in the direction of the western lands. The full moon was in a couple weeks, but from where they were now it would take a full five days to travel.

(Flashback)

She had been traveling all day and came to a rest in the meadow. Thinking, was what she had been doing. Although, thinking was always interrupted with the sounds of the forest. She could hear within a four kilometre radius. The owl's hoots, the occasional demon roaming around, bats, wind, heart beats, tears...Tears? She patted her face, checking if she did indeed have the ability to cry, but her cheeks were smooth and dry as usual.

No moist, salty tears came rolling down the cheeks of a monster. Kagome could feel her conscience protest against her accusations. She was not all monster. At least there was some good left in her. The priestess powers may have diminished to a smaller amount, but they were still there and that made her relax. Focusing on where the tears were coming from, she senses a small human girl spring from the depths of the forest. Hair tangled and misplaced from the branches pulling at her like hands grasping for her, beckoning for her to come to them. Who knows maybe the forest was alive at night. She wouldn't be surprised being a vampire and all. As she skeptically looks over the girl she recognizes that the little girl was Rin, Sesshomaru's ward. But what was she doing traveling in the drak forest without him around? Where was he to leave her unattended? Did he abandon her? So many questions boggled her mind, waiting for the answers that would surely come.

* * *

(This Time)

Peering her violet orbs up into the direction of the moon she could not see it. _The_ _new moon._ "Inuyasha..." She thought aloud. Now that her memories were fully restored, she could reminisce in the moments she shared with her feudal era friends. Knowing she could still be friends with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara relinquished the weight of her heavy burden. It felt weightless now; the truth. She could feel the trust rebuild itself slowly. Threading the binding friendship strings back in place. Like stitches mending a wound. The bonds were sewn back, just one remained torn. _Inuyasha. _Would things slowly go back to normal, or was this tension to remain for her whole existence?

Nothing seemed to be right anymore. It's like being thrown into the dryer, tumbling, and spinning in one endless circle. Would there ever be an escape? One journey after another and with what reward? Another life altering decision. Then again, she had very few choices. Fate just never seemed to cease the torments. First it was the transformation, the vampires, Inuyasha's _affairs, _and now this expedition to Lake Moon with it's mystical, enchanting legends. When will she be able to choose her own path?

Choices were hard to come by for her. Instead, Fate made her choices for her. She would do anything for a steering wheel in her grasp. Hopefully steering herself back on to the path she wants to take. To make everything better. How did her choices escape her grasp in the first place? They seem to slip through her fingers before she does anything.

Sighing in frustration, she felt the need to take her anger out on something. If it weren't for Rin she would have taken her anger out on the whole forest. Guess she would have to wait for that later when she was alone.

Although keeping her distance from Inuyasha was the best thing she had decided for herself. She couldn't have been more thrilled to have made that decision by herself without any aid from anyone else. Yet the absence of her best friend made her heart throb in discomfort. They had always travelled together and protected one another. All the memories inbetween were the ones that hit her the hardest. When it came to the end, when all the times they fought, laughed, trusted, teased, and confided in eachother, she guessed she didn't matter that much to Inuyasha. He chose the path to mate with two women, it was not her fault he chose wrong.

Why should she blame herself for things he did. _Because you feel left in the dark. You thought he would wait for your consent._ 'I'm not his mother. He doesn't need consent from me, I just wish I were the one he went to before all this happened.' _Even if he did, what would you have done? You love him. It would have still hurt you no matter how many ways you look at it. He broke your heart because..._ 'I wanted to be the person he fell in love with. Not just the friend.' _Mating for dog demons is for life. _Kagome knew that there was no going back now. What Inuyasha had done was permanent and no matter how many times she hoped it wasn't, it wouldn't have changed the fact that he went behind her back.

"I thought I could trust him. It doesn't matter; no matter how close you get to a person, they exploit your feelings and take advantage of you." Rin squirmed in her arms when she realized that she had said that out loud. 'Sorry Rin.'

She could sense Rin's camp. Just in the distance she could smell the fire, and the two demons. The demons' scents were playing with her senses. Her vision increased and defined what they were doing. Jaken was pacing and fretting, no doubt about Rin running off. His face was still inflamed. 'You got one hell of a punch, Rin.'

The two headed dragon stead looked up, sensing her presence as well as Rin's. AhUn, she believed his name was, ran over quickly to her and the sleeping girl. AhUn didn't seem threatened at all when he was running to her. Jaken's squawks and stumbles were echoing behind the dragon demon. The dragon demon looked at Kagome with relief. Though also with a sense of respect.

Kagome smiled warmly at AhUn. She felt slightly connected to this creature, she could only assume that it was from her dragon heritage. AhUn stepped closer towards them and when he was close enough, he began to nuzzle Kagome's arm. Taking this as a sign of friendship, Kagome petted the stead's silky green mane. _Hello M'lady_. She was caught off guard when he addressed her so formally. Shaking the surprised look off her face she replied,

"Hello AhUn. I brought back Rin, though I must say what Jaken said to her made her really upset." AhUn snorted at the mention of the loud toad. _Imbecile_. Kagome giggled softly. "Take care of Rin and make sure if Jaken says anything to her you fry his ass! If Rin wakes up while I am gone, will you tell her I left to go take a bath and that I will be back soon?" Kagome sat the sleeping girl down beside the two headed dragon and AhUn nodded his head once in reply. _Your wish is our command, m'lady._ Kagome grinned and ruffled AhUn's mane. "I'll be back before you know it." She turned her attention to the way she came and bounded off into the trees in search of a nearby hot spring.

* * *

**Inuyasha's Forest an hour before the sun sets. I forgot to add this in the last chapter so it may be a little weird where I placed it in this chapter...(this is kind of short, but HE will reappear. Just be patient a little longer!) **

He walked in the direction he left his pack after finding what he was looking for. He held a jewel shard in his palm. He had no use for the jewel, even the power emanating off of the single shard did not interest him. After using the shards to connect the human arm to his shoulder in order to hold the Tetsusaiga, he made sure that he would not use them ever again. _This night will have to be an exception_. He would use this shard to find the amulet. The prophecy would be complete and Naraku will be defeated in the final battle. It all depended on the amulet and the jewel. When merged, four individuals will all be connected to form a great power that is stronger than the So'unga, Tetsusaiga, and Tenseiga put together.

If he could just obtain this power, let his sword, Tokijin, absorb the blood of the four powerful beings he will have supreme conquest. Nothing would get in his way to achieve this goal. The only thing that posed a problem to his plan was the vampire. Where on earth was he supposed to find one of those legendary creatures. The dragons he could deal with. There may not be a lot of them left, but he knew exactly where to find one at least.

Sesshomaru stopped in the middle of the path after hearing the sound of swords clashing in different magnitudes of forces. He could sense his disgraceful half brother, Inuyasha, in the midst of the battle against the other demons. He also noticed his pack aiding him in the battle, but where was his good for nothing wench? There were no traces of her scent in the area. He had to admit that she did carry decent spiritual powers, even Inuyasha was aware of the fact. So why did he not allow her to fight? After all the times when Inuyasha should have died, he fought back with the determination to protect her.

Why? What was so special about her? How could his brother be so infatuated with a weak human? He had asked himself the same question fifty years ago when Inuyasha was with the dead priestess, but even the priestess was stronger than this wench Inuyasha has found. This girl could only shoot an arrow with weak and untrained powers. Sesshomaru snorted in disgust. He would never understand the attraction that some demons have towards humans. His own father disgraced the lineage with a half breed all because he fell in love with a pathetic human. Letting his thoughts drift away, Sesshomaru's curiosity got the better of him as he walked further towards the clearing.

He was close to the entrance where the battle was occuring, but he made sure he stayed out of plain sight. Watching his brother fight was amusing. His fighting was a disgrace to all dog demons, but it was entertaining. Inuyasha had no grace or strategy, he whipped father's fang around like it was a worthless stick. His 'technique' was very repetitive and open. Sesshomaru tried to teach him that the last time they fought by stabbing his sword through his stomach. He let a smirk grace his thin lips while recalling the very memory of Inuyasha's little lesson. His father did say to protect him, and he regrettably had to follow his father's last wish. As to how to protect the half breed, he did not mention.

Frowning in distaste, he walked away from the battle when he glimpsed Inuyasha kneeling on the ground from a wound dealt to his stomach. Guess he would have to teach him that same lesson some other time. Inuyasha's human friends rushed to defend him against the onslaught of demons coming at him. The houshi, started hitting the demons with his staff after running out of spiritual sutras. The taijiya, while waiting for her boomerang to return to her, unsheathed her sword and attacked the demons that were coming at her with revenge for their fallen kin.

Sesshomaru walked away with long strides. It was time to get back to his pack after leaving them alone for so long. He only hoped that Jaken had taken care of Rin like he's supposed to. That girl had a tendency to wander off and stir up trouble and if Jaken lost her, there'll be hell to pay. After doing another thorough check for danger, Sesshomaru allowed his demonic energy to form into a cloud and took off into the sky to find his pack.

* * *

**Jasper's Perspective (Night Time) **

After going through the well, we all sensed the werewolves scents around us. Seth and Leah were peering down at us with a look of surprise and relief. They starred down at Jacob, taking in the scratches on his forehead and cheek. As soon as we all got out of the well, Leah had already transformed into her wolf form and took a protective stance in front of Jacob. Jacob pushed her aside easily, trying to calm her down without making a huge scene about it. "Leah calm down. They did nothing. I was attacked by someone else." Leah seemed to calm down after he reassured her, but she didn't loosen her glare on us one bit.

"Maybe it's best if you explain to them what happened, Jacob." I said, trying to make the situation more comfortable for the werewolves. Jacob nodded in response. After saying goodbye to Renesmee and Bella, Jacob and his pack left to go home.

We all went inside after the werewolves left to further take care of Emmett's injury. Alice touched my hand soothingly, she gave me a warm smile. I squeezed her hand lighlty, placing a kiss on her forehead as we proceeded to the front door.

Carlisle lead Emmett into the kitchen, unwrapping the bandages we all gasped in horror. Even though his hand was completely singed, the skin was melting away.

"We must go back. Kagome's era has ailments that can cure this type of injury. I can't treat this Emmett. Your vampire blood can't fight the infection. If we prolong this injury any longer I'm afraid it may disintegrate your entire hand. Kagome must have some sort of healing power if she is a priestess."

"She should come here!" Emmett rasped out. They carefully laid his body onto the kitchen table making sure that they did not touch his burnt hand. The injury clearly had an affect as he panted heavily. Rosalie held his head in her hands. She couldn't bear to see Emmett like this. Emotions of rage and sorrow flashed in her eyes. She kissed the top of Emmett's head while whispering assuring words to him.

"We will find her and bring her to help. Jasper and I will go, you all stay here." Edward said while I nodded my head. I silently told Edward that Rosalie would want to come for vengeance, but he quickly told Rose to stay with Emmett. I was surprised to hear no other arguments against Edward's decision which was a relief. We had no time for arguments while Emmett was in pain. I directed my attention to Rosalie.

"He needs you, Rose." Rosalie looked at me with narrowed eyes and then at Edward as she growled softly before turning her attention back to Emmett.

"Let's go. We must hurry for Emmett's sake." I whispered while giving Emmett a curt nod. "Don't worry Emmett." Emmett replied with a snort in my direction.

"It's not you I'm worried about." He said with a smirk, but grimaced when he felt a surge of pain come from his hand.

Edward and I left without a sound, jumping down into the well. We were surprised it had transported us back into Kagome's time. Jumping up onto the grassy surface, I noticed that it was no longer day. It was dark out, with the exception of the moon and stars illuminating the area. I did not sense Kagome's scent anywhere. Where could she have gone?

"We'll check the village first." Edward said, answering my question. I nodded and started running in the direction of the said village with Ed.

When we arrived to the said village, villagers looked at us in awe and surprise. 'Our attire perhaps?' I asked inaudibly to Edward. Edward smirked, shrugging they walked briskly through the village until they found a decent sized hut. They stepped into the hut, unaware of the inhabitants staring at them in confusion. "Edward?" The fox kit, Shippo questioned, happy that he remembered the American vampire's name.

"What do you two want now?" Inuyasha demanded. I looked at him attentively. His impatience was obviously one of his known characteristics when they first met. But they haven't actually met or talked before in the clearing with Kagome protecting them. It seemed that Kagome was not their to defend them if something were to occur. Edward looked at me thoughtfully, as if processing the information I uncovered.

"We are in need of Kagome's services again. Our brother is suffering from an attack she had used before. We must find her immediately or else my brother risks losing a hand and quite possibly his very existence." Edward stated smoothly. The demon slayer, Sango, blushed slightly from our appearance and politeness.

"I am afraid she is not with us at the moment. She has journeyed to the Western Lands on a mission. Ye may be able to find her since she left just yesterday evening." Kaede replied, noticing that Inuyasha stood up at the same time she stopped talking. Inuyasha had a look of determination set on his face. His amber eyes sparked now knowing this information. "I'll help you bring her back."

Edward narrowed his eyes for a split second relaying the information he picked up from Inuyasha's thoughts to Jasper. "He thinks that he will be able to win Kagome back by helping us." He said too fast for anyone to comprehend. Jasper nodded and thought, "Maybe we shouldn't bring him along. Before you said Kagome was angry with him, right?" Edward nodded. "We can't waste time on useless banter. He cannot come."

Edward cast his eyes towards the hanyou seeing his obvious annoyed look at their silent conversation. "We will find her by ourselves, but thank you for your hospitality and thoughtfulness." Inuyasha growled threateningly. Disliking our polite refusal, he took one step towards us. I noticed his change in appearance instead of the usual silver colour it was when they met, it was now black. As for his eyes they were brown instead of amber. "How do I know that when you do find her you won't hurt her?"

"Inuyasha." Miroku warned, looking incredulous at his friend's accusation. "You cannot go in the state you are in tonight." Edward looked at me as if saying he would explain to me later.

"I'm sure if we meant to harm her, we would not succeed. Seeing as she is the one who can manipulate time. We would not stand a chance." I replied instantly, grasping at the one chance to calm the situation. Edward nodded in my favour to confirm what I had said. Everyone else was persuaded, but Inuyasha still remained unconvinced.

"Inuyasha, let these two men go. Kagome is strong enough to protect herself. Besides, you know very well that she is still furious with you." Kaede reasoned, half-knowing that once they left he would follow them just in case.

"You need to stay here for Kikyo and Seraiya anyway." Sango added bitterly, effectively squashing Inuyasha's plans to 'help' find Kagome.

Inuyasha's head slumped in defeat so he decided to sit back down with his hands plunging into the sleeves of his haori. He looked off starring at the wall of the hut, angrily.

Edward sighed, "If that is all, we must be on our way. Thank you for the helpful information." I smiled warmly to the group of shard hunters, as they all but one said their farewells.

Edward gave me a panicked look once we were outside of the hut and I nodded. If we did not find Kagome in one night, Emmett's fate would be decided and the consequences would fall upon the demon-miko vampire, Kagome. We raced across the Eastern Lands, following faded trails of Kagome's scent. It was as if the wind was on our side tonight deciding to blow gently so as to not remove the trail Kagome's scent had left.

* * *

**Deep in Inuyasha's Forest (Night time)**

"You dare point that sword at me, Bijou-_kun_?" A blonde woman said, her icy blue eyes staring at her guard with authority. She wore a pink kimono with a white obi tied around her torso. Bijou-kun, stood with his gleaming glass sword at her neck. A thin line of blood escaped the wound that was made in her neck and she gasped in horror. Bijou, like any notorious demon, smirked in amusement. He applied more pressure on her neck using the sword as an extension of his arm. His piercing red eyes starred back at her with the same look of mock surprise and superiority. He wore black hakamas with a black shirt that had red dragons embroidered in the fabric. Some even looked like they were moving around his arms on the sleeves. His short, messy, cropped hair was dark blue in contrast to his red eyes. He played a mock hurt expression on his tanned face.

"I'm appalled, Seraiya-sama. You really did believe I would let you live after infiltrating my home, murdering my family, my fiancée, and my unborn child. "Oh I think not. Let's see should I wait for your beau to come and save you or should I just kill you now and wait to watch the look of pure agony fall upon the mutt's face when he finds you dead?" Seraiya grimaced at the mention of Inuyasha. It was true that she had been using him all along. She had cast a seductive spell on him to make him fall in love with her. She needed an heir to continue her lineage, and his seed was of importance to that lineage. The child would be the absolute solution to sabotage the prophecy and the Lord of the Western Lands.

"I believe you have already decided my fate, so go ahead and kill me. Inuyasha will avenge me and when he does, I will be reborn." She countered, if he was going to kill her and her child she would make sure she died for the life of her child. No doubt she would fool Inuyasha in believing their child was dead, while Naraku took care of the pup.

"You were working with Naraku the whole time and you expected me to be oblivious to it all?" Bijou said through his bared teeth. His red eyes glowed dangerously as he teased her life with a spark of the magic in his sword. "Well, I have a secret for you, _dear_ Seraiya, Lady of the Southern lands." She could not move at this point her wound pulsed with the amount of blood pouring out freely. "My name is not Bijou."

As if on cue, his appearance changed instantly. Instead of his red eyes they changed to her identical icy blue eyes. His blue hair grew longer until it was knee length. Metallic red markings covered his face, and carried the same movements as the dragons. Seraiya breathed in a gasp of air as his new transformation finally sunk in. "_Brother."_

"I take it you recognize me now?" She nodded dumbly and he laughed. "You were always too stupid and naive for your own good, little sister." Searching for the words, Seraiya stumbled out in confusion. "How? You, I thought you were dead. I thought I had killed you five hundred years ago." She glared at him menacingly. "What are you playing at, Keenen?"

"Those, Seraiya, are your last words?" He shook his head in disappointment. "You could have been more creative than that."

"I demand an answer before you kill me with that cursed blade of yours." Seraiya spat out through her bared teeth. Keenan chuckled at his sister's predicament.

"Don't you see? Ever since we were younger I was trying to annihilate you." He paused, thinking up a memory of his own to tell her. "Here, remember when Father and Mother had to leave to tend to business in the Western Lands for the last time?"

Seraiya nodded recalling the memory of both their parents discussing their departure at the dinner table that night. "We were to stay at the palace and obey our Father's assistant, _Serpius_." She replied, with hateful emotions towards the assistant. Serpius was always a tattle-tale. He would report everything that they did wrong to their parents.

"He was dead the next morning." Seraiya looked at her brother, he purposely skipped the part where they were in trouble.

"That's right, I killed him. For what though? I suspect you were to young to remember what I tried to do to you."

"We were in the kitchen. You set me down on the island counter tops where the cooks cut up the vegetables everyday. You came back, with a butcher's knife and held it against my throat." Her eyes met with her brothers in that moment. "That's when Serpius found us, and saved me." She raised her head in a dignified manor. Careful at the fact that he still held his sword to her neck. She could feel her brother's raw emotion running in the power of the glass sword. It glowed icy blue, just like both of their eyes.

"Yes. Though, tonight there will be no one saving you." He took away his sword intending to swing it back and the forward to end her evil life.

"Why?" She whispered hoarsely.

"I told you. You killed my family."

"No, why did you want to kill me back then?"

"The day you were born, Serpius told me that you were to be the girl to complete the prophecy. You were to be the srongest of our kind. We were all demons, but you just happened to possess a surprising amount of power for a newborn." She raised an eyebrow at his weak and selfish desire.

He wanted to kill her so he could be the strongest of their kind. The only survivor of their kind.

With that last thought, she performed a spell on her stomach and dispatched the child from her womb sending it to the pitiful hanyou, Naraku. A blinding light shot out of the forest and out into the sky towards Naraku's hidding place.

"Saving your unborn child?" Without any response from his sister, he brought the sword down into her heart, earning a piercing scream from her lips. "Your child may live for now, but you will never walk again on this earth. _Goodbye, dear Seraiya._" He watched as her body slumped onto the ground when he was certain she was dead he left her and ran back to the Southern Lands to claim his throne. Seraiya was out of his way now all he needed was to find the amulet and follow his path towards the absolute solution.

* * *

Kagome sighed when she felt the warmth of the spring water welcome her smooth, pale body. She dunked her head a few times to make sure that no dirt was left on her scalp. She needed more time to think about what Rin had suggested her to do. Join Lord Sesshomaru's pack. That was a problem in itself. How is she to join his pack. He tried to kill her countless of times (I know cliché from so many other stories) and heck how was she supposed to explain what she was and what her quest was to him. What about Rin though? She suggested it and I might have well said yes with those puppy dog eyes she gave me. What was a girl to do. Say no? Not likely.

Closing her eyes, she drifted back to the memory of when she was back at her house and her mother gave her the book that she found when she was twelve. (Chapter 5)

_**flashback (Kag's Pov)**_

"I thought that it was time to tell you about the past." The book was very old from what I could tell. The writing was already fading and the cover was tarnished and stained with years of handling.

"I remember this." My mother nodded solemnly.

"I wish you hadn't found this when you were little, but I guess we can't change the past." Unfortunately for myself that was not true. I was living proof that I could change the past. I travelled through the well and changing the past as we speak. "Kagome do not think I am fooled. I know what you have become. I've known for a while now. I just didn't know how to tell you." I was not sure whether I should be angry or a little betrayed. She held this information under my nose and I didn't even notice. First instinct was to pry the information out of her, but she was my mother so I had to wait and listen before I assumed the worst.

"Satori told me of the Volturi's plans before he died. It involved you as their main defense and attack. None of us are safe here anymore, Kagome. I want to protect you and as well as the family, but I don't know what to do. Vampires and demons are known for their enhanced sense of smell. If it weren't for me, you would be safe right now. If I hadn't fell into Satori's trap I would have been able to avoid all of this. Kagome I am so sorry." It took me some time before I could answer. Millions of ideas and thoughts funnelled through my head. One second I was thinking angry repulsive thoughts about Satori and then I was thinking about my family being in danger.

"I will find a way." I said with much determination that laced around the precariousness of my voice. I wasn't entirely convinced that I could find a way to save my family from any possible threat, but I had hope and courage within my spirit that would guide me as their protector. I would protect them with my life as I said to the Cullens. I felt it in my instincts and my intuition. All that was left, was patience. The full moon was just around the corner, I would wait for the stars to seal my destiny before I made my next move. Until then, I could just sit and wait in hope that there were no threats on my family.

It was then that my mother enveloped me in a warm embrace. "It might already be too late, but I will not doubt you, Kagome. You are strong for your kind and that's not just my motherly pride talking. I raised you in every aspect I could think of, and you have blossomed." Her eyes were not full of tears like some mother's would have. No, my mother's eyes were not filled with tears of pride or joy. They were the eyes of some younger woman who battled the threats imposed on our family. She reminded me of myself when I was human. Using strength and confidence to send the message across, it was at this moment, my duty to fulfill my part. My duty to fight for what I held most dear. My family and the Cullens.

The determination refelcted in both of our eyes and I knew that we were going to get past this and not let fear overcome our hearts. It was time to take a stand somewhere in all of this. My mother stood her ground, now it was time for me to stop running away from my fears and instead face them head on. My mother's place was to stay by our family's side to protect and mine was in the feudal era.

"Take this before you go." My mother had said as she handed me the ancient book. "Everything you need to know is written in here. Every crucial vampire power is recorded in this book. Whatever you do, don't lose this or let it fall into the wrong hands or else we are all doomed." I nodded my head in understanding. No matter how many times I've heard 'or else' it never seems to stop the fear that pricks the skin on the back of my neck.

"I won't." I glanced at the clock from the corner of my eye. It was nine p.m.. I have been here for far too long. "I should get going." My mother nodded sadly, as if realizing that my departure would be the start of a new journey for all of us. A journey that could very well destroy all of us, but could also bring our fears to an end. I held the book firmly and kissed her on the cheek before I walked out of the door. I surveyed the yard surrounding my house, it would be the first of many times I do this to ensure the safety of my family. After I found nothing out of the ordinary, I took the first of many steps to my destiny. I would finish what I had started in the first place; to find the rest of the jewel shards.

(End of Flashback)

Kagome swam to the bank where she left my clothes. Under them was the book. She made sure that she was alone and opened it to the first page. The writing was archaic to her eyes and felt warm under the touch. She ran her fingers over the rough parchment and felt the entity of a woman in her early twenties. She began to read:

_There have been twenty five vampire powers recorded since the 1700s, six out of the twenty five are forbidden powers and three of which have yet to be distinguished._

_This book is dedicated to the Volturi leaders: Aro, Caius, and Marcus._

_September 9, 1987 _

_The first power recorded in history is what we call basic tracking. Tracking only comes to some vampires. Tracking is an art depicted through stealth, hearing, sense of smell, and agility. Vampire trackers never give up and take pride in the game of chase. They love a challenge when it comes and will purposely slow down to make the game last longer for challenges are hard to come by. As many vampires know, beauty and scent can help attract a human's attention. As well as a vampire's voice and seductiveness. One way for a tracker to be thrown off course is if the prey makes a false trail, another is if the wind is blowing from the south. The wind can dull an individual's scent just like mud can, but if the wind is blowing from the north, the individual's scent will linger in the air in front of the vampire. Experiment 5: James and Demetri. Death 2005 (James)._

_2. Mind Reader - can hear the thoughts that process in an individual's mind. Vampires can hear other vampire's thoughts with more clarity than a human's. Experiment 17: Edward Anthony Cullen. (vampire birth) Year of Birth: 1918. Death: 2010_

_3. Foresight - Predictions of the future based on one's decision. Experiment 2: Frederick Howling. Year of Birth: 1726. Year of Death: 1826. Experiment 19: Mary Alice Cullen/ Alice Cullen. Birth: 1920. Death: 2009_

_4. Mental Barrier - protection against mental attacks from vampires. Experiment 20: Bella Marie Cullen. Birth: 2006. Death: 2010. _

_5. ***Necromancy* **- able to communicate with the dead to predict the future. Experiment 10: Alorai Tsuyama. Birth 1503. Death: 2010. _

_6. ***Hypnosis/Hypnokinesis*** - the ability to distract or manipulate one's mind. Experiment 11: Daisuke Ryu Tsuyama. Birth 1504. Death: 2010. _

_7. ***Time Traveller/Chronokinesis*** - the ability to manipulate time to one's advantage. Experiment 12: Kagome Aria Higurashi. Birth 2009. Death: 2010. _

_8. Emotion Manipulation - the ability to feel and manipulate an individual's emotion. Experiment 18: Jasper Hale/ Jasper Cullen. Birth 1863. Death: 2009._

_9. Relationship Manipulation - the ability to sense relationships between individuals. Experiment 3: Marcus and Chelsea._

_10. Aura of Happiness - the ability to radiate a cheerful mood in one place which can affect another individual's mood. (I'm just guessing the definition) Experiment 6: Didyme. Born: 1000 BC._

_11. Illusionist - the ability to create illusions. Experiment 7: Zafrina. _

_12. Self-Preservation - the ability to survive._ _Experiment 8: Victoria. Death: 2006._

_13. Electrical Current - ability to send an electrical current onto one's skin. Experiment 15: Kate_

_14. Ability Identifier - Experiment 16: Eleazar._

_15. Sensory Paralysis - Paralize individual's for a length of time. Experiment 9: Alec._

_16. Pain Illusionist - create a sense of pain on an individual. Experiment 4: Jane._

_17. Physical Barrier - protection against physical attacks. Must have physical contact with another for their protection. Experiment 13: Renata._

_18. Elemental Control - ability to manipulate the elements. Experiment 14: Benjamin._

_19. Living Thing Sensory - Experiment 19: Alistair._

_20. Telepathy - Experiment 1: Aro._

_21. Vision of an Outcome - Experiment 21: Siobhan._

_22. Truth Sensory - the ability to determine if one is speaking the truth. Experiment 22: Maggie._

_23. Desire Illusionist - creates the illusion of desires. Experiment 23: Heidi._

_24. Penetration of Mental Shields - Experiment 24: Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Death 2010. _

_25. Imagery Projection(?) - the ability to show an image through touch. Experiment 24: Renesmee Carlie Cullen. _

_26. ***Unknown**_** ***

_27. ***Unknown***_

_28. ***Unknown***_

_I believe that the other three special abilities are in some way related to the demonic vampires. My research has provided me with some idea of the what type of powers they could be. Pyrokinesis, hydrokinesis, and aerokinesis. This could also have a correlation to Benjamin of the Egyptian Coven, since he can control the elements. _

_Others could either be: teleportation, toxikinesis, and clairvoyance. _

_Until next time I suspect Experiment 12 will be present in Italy. _

_Your loyal servant,_

_Keenen_

_P.S. I may have an idea as to who may carry a teleportation ability. I will see you back at headquarters in two weeks to report._

I stopped reading, mortified at what I had processed of the information. The Volturi want me dead. They want everyone dead even little Renesmee. Now I knew why I couldn't let this book fall into anyone's hands, because life as we knew it, would be dead. I was in possession of this information and I wanted to know how my mother came in possession of it in the first place. Again, I was burdened with the weight of the world on my shoulders. Did this book arrive at the Volturis or was it lost on the way? A part of me hoped that the Volturis were not aware of this information because if they knew about toxikinesis, clairvoyance, and teleportation, then things would defienitely turn for the worst. I bit down on my lip nervously. They named me 'Experiment 12' and when Keenen said I will be present in Italy gave me a sense of panic. This passage was written before I was born and they had expected dates set up for meetings and deaths. I glared at the ancient cover of the book with hate. Why was I fated with the responsibility of this book? Why was it me who had to shatter the Jewel of Four Souls?

Wrapping the book in a cloth, I placing it at the bottom of my bag. I then lowerd myself into the water until the water was just below my eyes. As if the water could calm me down, I breathed in the steam swirling up from the hot bath water. I figured that a large amount of time had passed when I was reading and decided to get out. When I got out of the spring, I caught the scent of cinnamon and ocean spray. It gave me the comfort of a relaxing day at a beach house along the Pacific Ocean back home. I reminisced in the scent, wanting to invite it in, but such thoughts brought me back to the cool air across my bare skin. The scent was merely seconds away from the break in the trees and I gasped in surprise. For someone who could control time, I wasn't very fast. Before the person caught any sight of my naked body, I menatlly whispered 'freeze'. I started walking around unabashed gathering my things, but the rustle of leaves stopped me mid-step. I thought I said 'freeze'.

I could feel the scent close to me and I dashed, with unearthly speed, behind a tree that protected my body from peeping eyes.

"What do you want?" I demanded from behind the tree. It was bad enough that my special vampire power betrayed me in a time of need, but to have to take refuge behind a tree was embarrassing and wasn't intimidating to an enemy in the least. I huffed when he did not answer. What was his problem anyway? I peeked from behind the tree to see that he was not there. I sensed his aura once more, this time acknowledging the fact that it was a demon, and a strong one at that.

What I failed to notice was that I could not sense him anymore. I figured he left and I realized at how lucky I was tonight. How ironic. No matter how much luck I had I still was stuck with a heavy burden.

I went to grab my bag when I noticed it was not there. If I had a heart it would have faltered. My bag was gone, and so was the book. _

* * *

_

GASP! CLIFFIE!! I already started chapter 7 so my limit is 6000 words for that one...trust me there's a lot of Sessh/Kag in chapter 7. Not to mention Jazz and Ed meet Sessh and Naraku makes his first appearance. The plot thickens...again...

I hope that if I make the chapters shorter then I can avoid the confusion a little bit. Let's hope that works. :)

Short summary of this new character Keenen. He is the last new character I promise!

-He is related to Seraiya (I know I said Seriaya was half demon, but she cast herself to look like one to get closer to Inuyasha. So she really is a full demon)

-He doesn't like Seraiya from obvious past differences and kills her.

-He works under the Volturi much like Daisuke and Alorai.

-He is a demon and now he is claiming the Southern throne.

-He fooled his sister into believing that he was her friend and that his name was Bijou.

-(I'm not sure what type of demon he is, but I think I want him to be a serpent demon. So I guess he will be a serpent and same with his sister.)

-Seraiya has the ability of transportation. That's how she was able to dispatch the child growing within her.

*Spoiler*

-Keenen hates the Volturi, but is in the same position as the Tsuyama siblings.

-He can travel through the well...which I will explain next chapter.

-Keenen is like Marcus in many ways. His family was murdered and he is living in a cold shell and doesn't show much emotion, except when he is being a murderous killer.

- His objective is to kill the Cullens, Inuyasha, Volturi, and his newborn nephew(Inuyasha and Seraiya's son).

* * *

I'm going to make this a little better to understand especially since some parts were in different times (time of day) and I didn't really organize it well. I will admit to that lmao. Sorry I forgot about adding Sessh in the last chapter.

- So when the Inu Gang is fighting it is just before the sun sets so he's still a half demon at that time.

-- Alright now switching over to Jasper and Edward when they saw Inuyasha. (In Kaede's hut) Inuyasha was in his human form and in a lot of pain since the wound in his stomach was still fresh and his blood didn't carry the demonic traits at the time to heal the wound.

So here are the answers to your reviews. Let's clear up the confusion!

**Pissed Off Irish Chick:** I'll start off with the whole Dai and Ryu confusion. I reread over that part again and again and again and I completely understand where the confusion started. Okay so Daisuke and Ryu are the same person. No split personalities or anything extreme. They are the same. Daisuke Ryu Tsuyama is his full name. Soon (next few chapters or so) I plan on further explaining the whole name confusion when Kagome asks him about why he prefers to be called Ryu. Only his sister or the people he most cares about call him Dai or Daisuke. So no more worries there. Lol, I honestly don't know why I incorporated Kagome as a kid in the last chapter. I guess I just felt like I wanted to show that Daisuke protected her from when she was even a kid. I wanted them to have an emotional connection to each other. Nothing serious. It's not a secret romantic connection. lol. It's just there after he protected her from Satori. Once Kags and Dai meet, (next chapter) EVERYTHING WILL be explained lmao. It will be in Kagome's pov. so that I can explain the connection she feels toward him better. I hope this helps and answers some of the questions! Thank you for your review.

**LuLuCrazeD**: Well, either way it might not have been a Kag/Dai pairing like you hoped. Look on the bright side, you like the pairing Sess/Kag so it's not all bad! lols. Thank you so much for all the wack load of reviews so far. I don't mind really lol. The more the merrier! Ok here's ALL the answers to your questions or most of them since the story might have answered them already! Daisuke has sapphire eyes because he's part demon. I'm not pairing Renesme with Shippo anymore seeing as this is clearly not a Kag/Jac pairing, so Jake stays with Nessie. As for the Ed/Kag pairing...ya it would seem sort of dramatic for Ed to suddenly go off to Kags especially since he has a daughter and a wife. lol. Thank you again for reviewing!

**yuyu4848:** Thank you for noticing the character development for Kagome. That is one of the many things I try to work on most in the story. It's nice to read comments about it, so thank you.

**moonlightshadow123:** Thank you for being patient and waiting for Sessho to appear. There's more of him to come! I don't like Inuyasha being a dick either, but it just so happens he is being one. He won't be once he gets his reality check cough..Kags...beats him up...cough. I tried to keep Ryu part of Daisuke's name. I could not decide whether to put Ryu or Daisuke. I decided to think outside the box a bit...lols. I'm glad you love my story! lmao. Thank you for your reviews.

**Avestia and Gothic Lust: **Since you both have similar reviews and agree with the same pairing I decided to answer/ add to what you both said.(It could get a little confusing from here)Well, I'm glad my story is different! I try. lol. Regarding the OC pairing as a refreshing choice, I will say that I have to agree. The fact that he doesn't know her, but protects her anyways adds a type of flavour to the story. It's something that you would expect from a fairytale. A dashing Prince so noble and chilvarous comes to save you. In other words, he's a Prince Charming. While Sesshomaru may have his temper, Daisuke appears to have a casual and free-going type of personality. Again I agree completely with you two. Thank you for reviewing.

**Thank you to all the other reviewers. Do not think that because I did not comment I do not care. That is not my intention at all! There are just so many reviews that it would probably take me hours to comment on all of them! I just answered the reviews that were most recent and the one's that had concerns that were not yet explained in the story. **

**I apologize for the confusion. Again I am changing my methods so it is not confusing. (If that makes sense.) I'm keeping an open and positive mind set so that I won't be discouraged. Which by all your reviews, I hardly think I will be discouraged. Thank you so much. It's awesome to read this from all of you who reviewed so far. I think of reviews as a chance to express positive or constructive criticism. When I mean constructive criticism I think of it as a way for a writer to improve; not to be discouraged. So may this be the chance to say, Flames are not welcome. Plus I highly doubt I will be discouraged from one flame with all the other positive reviews**.

**Thank you for the hundredth time! ****YOU ALL ROCK!**

**~Nekomi99~ **


End file.
